


Rhythm of Love

by earper_kru



Series: Cuz I Love You [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earper_kru/pseuds/earper_kru
Summary: Clarke Griffin is madly in love with her fiancè Lexa Woods. Their relationship has had many trials and tribulations but they have come out of them even stronger. What will happen once they finally tie the knot? And what happens when a mysterious child pops into their lives? Find out in the Rhythm of Love! This is part 2 of the Cuz I Love You series, enjoy!
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Echo, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: Cuz I Love You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759777
Comments: 146
Kudos: 107





	1. I'm Just A Kid

_“I'm just a kid_

_And life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid_

_I know that it's not fair_

_Nobody cares 'cause I'm alone_

_And the world is_

_Having more fun than me_

_Tonight”_

~Simple Plan~

Clarke didn’t last a year into medical school. About halfway through her second semester she realized that med school wasn’t what she wanted to be doing. As much as she loved helping people, she realized she was going to med school for her mom.

And now her mom was gone. She decided that being an EMT was more fitting for her liking. After completing her EMS and paramedic training, she was much happier. She could focus on her art and still help pay the bills. Lexa had taken a job as the Polis High School Girls Hockey coach and 12th grade history teacher.

They had moved into a new apartment complex closer to the school. Their friends remained in their respective apartments and were doing well. Raven started her own industrial business named Reyes Industries and it quickly became a sensation.

Raven even employed Octavia and Murphy as her heads of security. Things were certainly falling into place. Lexa, without Clarke knowing, had begun to look at houses. Neither of them had even begun to talk about the wedding. It had been almost 2 years since they got engaged and both of them had been busy figuring out their careers and adjusting to life after college. They were young and had plenty of time to figure it out. 

The summer was nearly over and the pair had many adventures during it. Lexa and Clarke had taken a 2-week trip to Europe for Clarke to present her art at a gallery in France. Clarke loved to travel and was incredibly happy to take Lexa along with her. They spent many romantic nights under the stars. After their Europe trip, Lexa convinced Clarke to go to Canada to explore the Hockey Hall of Fame.

Clarke didn’t enjoy this trip as much but Lexa made it up to her in bed. Their summer adventures were over and the pair was preparing to get back into the swing of things. Lexa was beginning to prepare her lesson plans and Clarke was working on a new art commission for Raven. Raven had asked Clarke to paint paintings for her new office building. Clarke’s vision had begun to change so she started wearing glasses when she needed to read or see fine details.

Clarke sat in her spare-bedroom-turned-art-studio and stared at her canvas. She wasn’t sure what to paint and was having a bit of a block. Lexa had just come back from the local library and walked into Clarke’s studio. 

“Hey, babe.” Lexa said with a smile. “I’ll never get tired of how cute you look with glasses on.” Lexa revealed as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend from behind.

Clarke smiled and looked up at Lexa. “I’ll never get tired of hearing you say it,” Clarke said, putting her paintbrush down. “Want to order food? I can’t figure out what to paint and I have work in an hour.”

Lexa nodded. “What are you in the mood for?” Lexa asked, pulling out her phone. Clarke thought for a minute before deciding she wanted pizza. Lexa laughed and ordered Clarkes favorite.

“What are you trying to paint?” Lexa asked, looking at Clarke’s blank canvas.

Clarke sighed “Raven asked me to paint something for her lobby but I can’t seem to figure out what to paint.” Lexa pondered for a minute while eating her pizza.

“Why don’t you paint something space themed. You know Reyes is always talking about taking a space walk.” Clarke smiled and kissed her fiancé.

“You have some kind of gift for getting me out of my head. That’s a perfect idea.” Clarke said before leaving the studio to get ready for work.

Lexa followed her into their bedroom. “Clarke, are we ever going to plan our wedding? I think it’s been long enough.” Lexa mentioned handing Clarke her stethoscope. Clarke smiled and took the stethoscope.

“You’re absolutely right. I promise we’ll talk about it tomorrow morning. Don’t wait up, I’ll be home late.” Clarke replied and kissed Lexa.

Lexa smiled “Seeya later, babe. I love you!"

Clarke grabbed her bag and headed for the door. “I love you too.” 

  
Clarke drove to work and thought about wedding planning. She was excited but nervous as hell for wedding planning. She wanted to include her friends but after Octavia practically became Bridezilla with Bellamy’s wedding, she wasn’t so sure.

She chuckled thinking about it and went into work. Her shift started off pretty boring, not much was happening. Around 8pm her unit was dispatched to a campground. Someone had called in an injured child limping through the park just outside of Polis.

Her unit arrived on the scene and Clarke approached the young girl slowly.

“Hi there. My name is Clarke. I see you’re hurt. Can I take a look at your head?” Clarke said softly.

The young girl looked maybe 6 or 7 years old. Her hair was matted and her clothes were tattered and torn. _She must be on her own_ , Clarke thought and smiled sadly as the girl let her approach.

Clarke reached down to move her hair out of the young girl's face. The girl growled and bit Clarke’s arm.

Clarke cursed and looked down at her arm to see it was bleeding. She looked up and chased after the young girl.

“Hey! Wait! I just want to help you! If you let me help you I’ll give you candy! Or snacks! I’ll give you anything, just stop running!” Clarke yelled and the young girl stopped and looked at Clarke.

Clarke caught up with the girl and knelt down.

“Hey...there we go. This may hurt.” Clarke said as she disinfected the girls head lac.

Clarke talked to the girl for a while to try to keep her calm as she stitched her up. Clarke convinced the young girl to ride to the hospital in the ambulance. Clarke sat and tried to clean some of the dirt off the young girls face. Clarke’s partner bandaged Clarke’s arm temporarily.

Clarke looked at the young girl. “What’s your name?”

The young girl stared blankly at Clarke for a minute before looking down and whispering,“Madi.”

Clarke smiled. “That’s a pretty name. Where are your parents, Madi?” Clarke asked, wiping away the dirt from her face.

Madi didn’t respond, she just shrugged. Clarke decided not to question the poor girl anymore and wheeled her into the hospital for evaluations. Clarke went into a room to get her arm stitched up and put on antibiotics.

The entire time she sat there she couldn’t get Madi out of her head. Jackson happened to be walking by a little later and Clarke stopped him.

“Hey Jackson!” Clarke called after him. Jackson smiled and walked into the room.

“Hey, Clarke! How’s it going?” Jackson asked sitting on the chair.

Clarke smiled “It’s fine, I guess. I was bit by a demon child from hell but I’ll be fine. Speaking of the demon child, Do you know what will happen to Madi?” Clarke asked.

Jackson chuckled at the joking tone of Clarke’s voice but then got serious. “The social worker is trying to get something out of her but she’s refusing to talk. Maybe you can get her to open up since you got her name?” Jackson suggested and Clarke nodded.

Clarke walked over to the room where Madi was being treated. Clarke walked in and smiled.

“Hi, Madi. It’s Clarke again. Do you want to answer this nice lady's questions? I’ll give you a pack of Skittles if you do.” Clarke waved a pack of Skittles. The social worker began asking questions again and Madi responded reluctantly. Clarke handed Madi the skittles after the social worker got all the information she needed. The social worker prepared to leave but Clarke stopped her.

“Ma’am? Will she be going to a group home?” Clarke asked and the social worker nodded.

The social worker explained that because Madi had no known living relatives, she would have to unless someone wanted to foster her. Clarke thought for a moment. She knew Lexa wanted kids eventually and Clarke felt oddly connected to this young girl.

“What if I wanted to foster her? Could I?”

The social worker smiled. “You’d have to pass a background check and multiple inspections and interviews. Are you sure you want to begin this process?” Clarke nodded and glanced over at Madi.

“Absolutely. When do we start?” Clarke said confidently. The social worker gave her all the necessary information and Clarke took a deep breath. Clarke looked at Madi and smiled. Clarke rode the ambulance back to the station and drove home.

Now, Clarke had to explain to Lexa how she went to work and basically came home with a child. And she had no idea how Lexa would react.


	2. I Have Been Waiting For You

_“I, I have known love before_

_I thought it would no more_

_Take on a new direction_

_Still, strange as it seems to be_

_It's truly new to me_

_That affection_

_I, I don't know what you do_

_You make me think that you_

_Will change my life forever_

_I, I'll always want you near_

_Give up on you, my dear_

_I will never”_

~Mamma Mia/ABBA~

Clarke knew that there was something missing in her life. She was happy of course, but there was still this nagging emptiness that consumed her. But after meeting Madi, something changed. It was like the emptiness was gone.

Clarke walked into her and Lexa’s apartment quietly. She smiled nervously when she noticed the bedroom light on. She walked into the bedroom and Lexa smiled. Clarke changed into her pajamas and sat on the edge of the bed next to Lexa.

“Hi babe, how was your shift?” Lexa said putting her book down.

Clarke smiled “It was pretty boring but then it was pretty eventful.” Clarke admitted kissing Lexa. Lexa raised an eyebrow.

“Oh really? What happened?” Clarke smiled.

Clarke dramatically explained the story of how Madi bit her as a joke and the rest of Madi’s story. Lexa’s gaze softened.

“You big baby. Your arm will be fine. That poor child. What’s going to happen to her now?” Clarke took a deep breath and smiled while biting her lip.

“So, I waited with Madi to help her talk to the social worker. And the social worker said she was going to have to be put into a group home and I didn’t want that for her. I don’t know why but I felt this overwhelming need to help her….so I may have begun the process to foster her.” Clarke looked at Lexa to see her reaction.

“I’m sorry..what?” Lexa stared at Clarke blankly for a second. Clarke started to re-explain but Lexa cut her off.

“Clarke, we’ve barely just settled with our jobs. We have a wedding to plan! Do you think we’re ready to have a child?” Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hands and gave them a squeeze.

“I know, I didn’t really think about it but I think we can do this! Madi needs people to love her. And what two better people than us? What if I ask to adopt her? We can do this. What do you say?”

Lexa sighed. “What about space? Clarke, Madi will need her own room.” Lexa said lovingly.

Clarke nodded “I can convert my studio back into a bedroom until we can find a house. But if we’re going to do this we need to decide ASAP so we can get the apartment ready.” Lexa smiled a small smile.

“Well, I have been looking at houses and I think I found one that would suit us. Take a look.” Lexa said as she handed Clarke her laptop.

Clarke looked at the listing Lexa had pulled up and her jaw dropped. The house Lexa had been looking into was a cute green house in the woods near a creek. In all honesty, Clarke thought it was perfect.

“Lexa, this is perfect! How did you find this? When can we buy it?” Lexa chuckled and threw a pair of keys at her.

“I was going to surprise you tomorrow night on our date but I guess right now is a pretty good time to tell you I bought it already.” Clarke kissed Lexa passionately.

“You’re amazing did you know that?” Clarke said looking into Lexa’s eyes lovingly.

Lexa smiled and took a deep breath. “I know….So, we’re really going to adopt a kid?” Clarke smiled and wrapped her arms around Lexa.

“We really are. Just as soon as we get the go ahead. There are many things we have to do before we’re deemed fit to adopt but I’m sure it will work out. I love you so much.” Clarke said resting her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

Lexa smiled and kissed her head. “I love you more. Let’s get some sleep.” Lexa replied as she turned the lights off.

Clarke crawled into bed and cuddled close to Lexa. “We’re going to be the most badass parents ever,” Clarke said before drifting off to sleep. Lexa chuckled and fell asleep.

The next day Clarke called the social worker and asked if it were possible to adopt Madi instead of just fostering her. The social worker explained that the process was slightly different but it was possible. Clarke was ecstatic. 

Over the next few months Clarke and Lexa were busy as hell. Between telling their friends about Madi, preparing the house for the home study and filling out the numerous questionnaires and paperwork required to adopt a child their hands were pretty full.

Not to mention both of them were still working. They were happy to do it though. Their caseworker reviewed their home and they moved into the next phase of the process. Madi was doing much better and Clarke was going to take Lexa to the hospital to meet her for the first time.

To say Lexa was nervous was an understatement but she’d never admit it out loud. Lexa sat in the passenger's seat of Clarke’s car and her knee bounced up and down repeatedly. Clarke got in and started the car. “Ready?” Clarke said smiling. Lexa nodded and smiled a little. Clarke grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“Don’t be nervous, she might need a minute to warm up to you but I’m sure she’ll love you. I’ve told her all about you when I visit her.” Lexa nodded and smiled.

Clarke drove to the hospital and parked outside. Lexa grabbed the small stuffed raccoon she picked up for Madi. They walked into the hospital hand in hand and walked into Madi’s room. Madi was coloring in the notebook that Clarke gave her last time she visited. Clarke smiled at Madi and knocked on the door to announce that she was there.

“Hi, Madi! I brought someone who would love to meet you.” Clarke said and motioned for Lexa to follow her in.

Madi smiled brightly. “Hi Lexa! Clarke told me all about you! I’m drawing you playing hockey! Wanna see?” Madi said excitedly as she pointed to the stick figures on the page.

Lexa smiled and sat down in the chair beside the bed. “Wow, that looks just like me. Very good!” Lexa chuckled and handed her the raccoon. “I got you a stuffed animal, I hope you like it.”

Madi smiled and nodded after hugging it for a second. 

Clarke practically melted watching Lexa interact with Madi.

“Hey, Madi. Lexa and I have a surprise for you.” Clarke said with a huge grin.

“You’re going to get to go home with us soon!” Madi looked confused but then smiled a little. “Like for forever?” Lexa nodded and Clarke smiled.

Madi leaped up and hugged Lexa. Lexa flinched a little as she wasn’t expecting Madi to hug her. 

“That’s going to be so cool!!” Madi said and ran over to hug Clarke.

Clarke laughed and hugged her tightly. “You’re so special Madi, and you’ll love it where we live.”

Madi smiled and climbed back onto the bed. “Lexa, will you teach me to play hockey? I reeeeally want to learn!” Madi said excitedly.

Lexa looked at Clarke. “Only if Clarke says it's okay.” Clarke smiled and looked at them adoringly.

“We’ll see Madi.” Clarke said, sitting down on the other chair.

“Well...that wasn’t a no!” Madi said smirking and high fived Lexa.

Clarke shook her head. “I have a funny feeling you too are going to gang up on me in the future.” Clarke said laughing slightly.

Lexa smiled at Madi and high fived her. “Most definitely” Lexa said with a smirk. 

Clarke and Lexa spent the rest of the afternoon talking and playing with Madi. Madi eventually got tired and Jackson said they should probably let her rest. After saying their goodbyes, Clarke and Lexa went back home.

Lexa sat on the couch when they got home and opened her laptop. Clarke came in shortly after and sat beside her.

“Clarke, I’m going to be honest. I’m terrified of becoming a parent, but after today, with Madi, I am so excited as well.” Lexa said adding another thing to her To-Do list.

Clarke nodded “It will be terrifying, but it will be so worth it. And besides now we have a flower girl for our wedding.” Clarke said with a chuckle.

Lexa gave her side eye but laughed as well. “If we ever actually plan our wedding…?”

Clarke laughed and took out her laptop as well. “Why not start now? We have the whole evening.” Lexa nodded and they began to plan their wedding. 


	3. Home

_“Hold on, to me as we go_

_As we roll down this unfamiliar road_

_And although this wave is stringing us along_

_Just know you're not alone_

_'Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

_Settle down, it'll all be clear_

_Don't pay no mind to the demons_

_They fill you with fear_

_The trouble it might drag you down_

_If you get lost, you can always be found_

_Just know you're not alone_

_'Cause I'm going to make this place your home”_

~Phillip Phillips~

Over the next few weeks a number of things happened. Clarke and Lexa were well into planning their wedding and were almost certain on a date for it. They were finally completely moved into their house and done decorating.

Madi was finally allowed to move in with them. It took Madi a few days to adjust to her new environment but they could see she was happier then she previously had been. Clarke and Lexa were adjusting too. Clarke really struggled with her cursing in front of Madi and much to her dismay Madi picked up a few choice words because of it.

Lexa, of course, had her slip ups but not nearly as bad as Clarke.

One morning while making breakfast, Clarke accidentally dropped three eggs. “Fucking hell!” Clarke said but quickly realized Madi was sitting at the table. “Shit! I mean shoot! Madi don’t repeat those words!” Clarke said flustered as she cleaned up the eggs.

Madi laughed and looked at Lexa who was trying not to laugh while sipping on her coffee.

Madi looked at Lexa quizzically. “What are we doing today?” Madi asked.

Lexa put her coffee down and smiled. “Don’t you remember? We’re having a welcome home/ house warming party. You’ll finally get to meet all of our friends your Mom has told you all about.” Lexa reminded her. Madi nodded and laughed.

“Oh yeah! I forgot that was happening. What can I do to help?” Madi asked. 

Clarke smiled “First you can go clean your room. Afterwards, I’ll let you help me make the cake!” She said and Madi rolled her eyes.

“Do I really have to clean my room? No one’s going to go in it! I’m the only kid!” Madi complained and Lexa tried to hold back her laughter.

Clarke glared at Lexa and Madi sulked off into her room.

“Lexa! It’s not funny!” Clarke said, trying to hide her smile.

“Oh come on, Clarke! My dad used to make me clean my room when he’d have company and I hated it. I’m sure you felt the same way!” Lexa laughed and helped Clarke do the dishes.

Clarke chuckled “You’re totally right. I sound like my mother” Clarke sighed looking down and Lexa hugged her and said, 

“Abby would be so proud of you, babe.” Clarke nodded.

“I wish she was here. There’s so much I’d ask her.” Lexa nodded and kissed her.

“Don’t worry, We’ll figure this out together.” Clarke smiled sadly and kissed back.

“I have a list of things that I need at the store, would you mind going to grab them?” Clarke asked and Lexa smiled.

“Of course, give it to me and I’ll go right away.” Clarke gave Lexa the list and she left promptly for the store. Clarke tidied the rest of the house before going to check on Madi. She was surprised to see that Madi had finished cleaning her room and was reading a book. 

“Ready to help me with that cake?” Clarke asked, smiling. Madi nodded enthusiastically and ran to the kitchen.

Madi and Clarke laughed and made the cake. Once the cake was in the pan, Madi grabbed the spoon and began to lick the batter off. Clarke laughed when she noticed Madi had chocolate all over her face.

“Madi, I think you’ve got a little something on your face.” Clarke said laughing and snapped a picture with her phone. “Go get cleaned up and I’ll let you help me with the rest of the food. “

Madi nodded and cleaned off her face. The two spent the morning preparing the food. Around lunch time, Lexa came home with pizza. “I come bearing gifts.” Lexa said as she walked into the kitchen. Madi grinned and hugged Lexa.

“Pizza! My favorite food!” Lexa pretended to be offended.

“Here I thought you were happy to see me! You're just happy I have food.” Lexa laughed.

“That’s my girl. Eat up!” Lexa served the pizza and they ate happily.

Clarke sorted through the groceries and Lexa helped Madi wash the dishes. Lexa went out onto the deck to check the grill. They decided to have a BBQ to close out the summer and as a welcome for Madi. Bellamy was especially excited because Clarke sent him a picture of the grill. Bellamy liked to consider himself a grill master and insisted on breaking in the grill.

The party’s start time was drawing near and Madi was in her room getting ready. She was excited to finally meet the rest of the cool people Clarke had been telling her about. Octavia was by far her favorite. Octavia and Raven had visited her one of the days when Clarke couldn’t. Madi also really liked Raven. Bellamy and Echo were the first to arrive. Bellamy gave a half hearted hello and went directly out to the grill. His eyes lit up like a little kid on Christmas morning.

“This might just be the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Echo scoffed but followed it with a laugh. Bellamy smirked at her.

“You know I’m only joking.” Clarke laughed and handed Bellamy the hotdogs and hamburgers.

“Madi come say hi to Bellamy and Echo” Clarke smiled and Madi introduced herself.

Bellamy smiled “Hey, kid. It’s nice to meet you.” Madi smiled and sarcastically said.

“Nice beard.” Echo laughed and Bellamy smirked. “You’re kid has sass and she’s only been with you for a week. Way to go, Griff”

Clarke laughed “You can blame Aunty O and Aunty Raven for that.” Madi smiled innocently before introducing herself to Monty, Harper, Jasper and Maya. 

Shortly after, Raven and Murphy showed up with Octavia and Lincoln.

“Where is my favorite niece??” Octavia said, pretending not to see Madi.

“Aunty O!” Madi exclaimed and hugged her tightly.

Octavia smiled and introduced her to Lincoln. Raven chuckled and hugged Madi, slipping a 20 dollar bill in her pocket with a wink. Madi grinned and waved at Murphy.

“Sup, kid.” Murphy said with a smirk.

Madi laughed and Clarke announced that there were appetizers in the kitchen and drinks in the fridge.

Lexa helped Bellamy cook the burgers and dogs while everyone caught up. It had been a while since they were all together. Madi listened to all their stories in awe. Honestly she was slightly overwhelmed by it all.

Jasper got in trouble with Clarke for telling Madi about their college parties. Madi didn’t really understand what was going on in the story but the guys got a good laugh out of it so Madi laughed along. Echo announced that she was pregnant and Monty and Harper announced they were engaged. Clarke was finally happy.

Her friends were doing well, she had a wonderful fiancé, and Madi was more than anything she could have imagined. Clarke tucked Madi into bed around 9pm and she fell asleep quickly. When Clarke came back to the party, Monty had brought out his very last bottle of moonshine from college.

The group sat around and talked for hours, ending the night with a toast of moonshine to the future. Tomorrow, Clarke would begin homeschooling Madi to get her caught up before she could go to school and Lexa would be beginning the new school year. But for now, the pair caught up with their friends and enjoyed some alone time. 


	4. Hand in My Pocket

_“I'm broke but I'm happy, I'm poor but I'm kind_

_I'm short but I'm healthy, yeah_

_I'm high but I'm grounded, I'm sane but I'm overwhelmed_

_I'm lost but I'm hopeful, baby_

_What it all comes down to_

_Is that everything's gonna be fine, fine, fine_

_'Cause I've got one hand in my pocket_

_And the other one is giving a high five_

_I feel drunk but I'm sober, I'm young and I'm underpaid_

_I'm tired but I'm working, yeah_

_I care but I'm restless, I'm here but I'm really gone_

_I'm wrong and I'm sorry baby”_

~Alanis Morissette~

Clarke woke up early the next morning to make Lexa breakfast before her first day back at work. She put the coffee on and began cooking Lexa’s favorite. Clarke hummed softly as she cooked the bacon. Lexa smiled when she realized Clarke woke up early to make her breakfast.

“Good morning, my love.” Lexa said wrapping her arms around Clarke from behind. Clarke smiled and turned around to face her fiancé.

“Good Morning, babe” Clarke replied and kissed her. Lexa sat down at the table after pouring herself a cup of coffee. Clarke placed two plates on the table and put food onto them. Lexa smiled and looked at the pancakes.

“You know I absolutely love your pancakes.” Lexa said with a mouthful of pancakes.

Clarke chuckled. “I know.” Clarke and Lexa ate breakfast and enjoyed each other's company. Lexa was almost finished when Madi sleepily walked into the kitchen.

“I smelled bacon.” Madi said, wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

Clarke laughed and grabbed a plate for Madi. “Good Morning, say goodbye to your Mama before she leaves for work.” Madi hugged Lexa and said her goodbye before sitting at the table.

Lexa smiled. “Seeya later, kiddo. Bye babe, see you later” Lexa kissed Clarke and left for work.

Clarke smiled and placed a plate in front of Madi. “Eat up, I made my famous pancakes, I’m sure you”ll love them.” Madi grinned and dug into her food.

Madi closed her eyes and hummed happily. “This is the best thing I’ve ever tasted. My new favorite food.”

Clarke laughed and finished her cup of tea. “Are you ready for your lessons today? 

Madi groaned and pouted. “Do I have to do my lessons today? Can’t we start tomorrow? I want to explore the creek today.”

Clarke shook her head. “No Madi, you need to start your lessons today. Maybe afterwards we can explore the creek.” Madi didn’t argue with that and finished her breakfast.

She helped Clarke clean the dishes and they started their lesson. Clarke was pleasantly surprised at how smart Madi was. There was no denying that she was special. It was almost as if she had a photographic memory.

Clarke was impressed. Madi finished her lessons and Clarke let her take a break before they ate lunch. After lunch, Clarke and Madi went exploring the woods and creek behind their house.

In the late afternoon, Madi said she was tired and they made their way back to the house. Clarke set up her easel and canvas in the living room and began painting her new commission while Madi watched TV.

Not long into watching a Disney movie Madi fell asleep. Clarke smiled and noted how cute Madi looked while she slept. Clarke sighed happily and continued to paint. After a while, Madi began to mumble in her sleep. Clarke chuckled until she realized Madi was having a nightmare.

Madi woke up screaming and Clarke rushed over to her. “Hey, Hey… Madi, you’re okay. You’re okay. It was just a dream.” Madi sat up breathing heavily and wrapped her arms around Clarke. Clarke held her close and kissed her head. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Madi shook her head. “Can you just hold me for a while, please?” Madi asked, sniffling.

Clarke nodded. “Of course, my little night owl.” Clarke held Madi in her arms for a while and they watched a Disney movie.

Lexa came home to find Clarke and Madi asleep on the couch. She smiled and turned the TV off before going into the kitchen to make dinner.

Clarke woke up shortly after and walked into the kitchen. “Hello my love, how was your day?” Clarke smiled and kissed Lexa.

Lexa smiled and returned the kiss. “It was fine. My students were typical. Senioritis seems to be starting earlier and earlier every year.” Lexa laughed and finished setting the table.

Clarke smiled “What are you cooking? It smells wonderful.” Clarke took a deep breath to breathe it in.

Lexa smiled “It’s Anya’s famous chicken parm recipe. Do you mind putting the pasta on? How was Madi’s lessons?” Lexa asked.

Clarke beamed with pride as she put the pasta on. “Madi is so intelligent, Lexa. She’s so special. I’m in awe.” Lexa grinned and checked the chicken.

“I knew she would excel greatly.” Madi smiled as she had been eavesdropping on their conversation. Madi cleared her throat and grinned.

Lexa turned around and smiled. “You’re sneaky, did you know that? Clarke said that you did well in your lesson today. I think that calls for ice cream for dessert” Lexa said, hugging Madi. Madi grinned and jumped up and down excitedly. Clarke helped Lexa serve dinner and the family sat down to eat. 

“So Madi, Lexa and I are getting married soon and we wanted you to be our flower girl and ring bearer.” Madi looked at them confused.

“What’s a flower girl and a ring bearer?” Madi asked. Clarke smiled and explained to her what those jobs were meant to do and Madi smiled. “I’d love to! That’s going to be so awesome!” Madi grinned.

Lexa cleaned up from dinner and Clarke dished out ice cream and toppings to make sundaes. Clarke explained to Madi that tomorrow evening she and Madi were going to be going to try on dresses for the wedding with Raven and Octavia. Madi grinned with excitement. She was so ready to hang out with 3 of her favorite people.

After dessert, the three of them played a few board games before it was time for Madi to get ready for bed. After Madi went to bed, Clarke and Lexa sat down to continue planning their wedding. Clarke wanted something that wasn’t traditional. They decided to get married in their backyard.

The scenery was beautiful and there was plenty of space to have the reception. They hired Luna to be their wedding photographer and Bellamy said she would be more than happy to officiate. Clarke and Lexa couldn’t decide on a color scheme initially but ultimately decided that red was the best accent color and went ahead with that. They spent the rest of their night placing orders and finalizing their plans before enjoying a nice relaxing bath together before bed.

The next day followed the same routine as the day before. Lexa went to school and Clarke gave Madi lessons. Madi struggled to focus during her lesson because she was too busy thinking about the wedding. Clarke smiled and knew exactly how she felt. It was becoming more real with each day and each finalized plan.

“Okay, we can cut our lessons short but you have to promise not to tell you Mama.” Clarke said as she closed the book she was reading out of. Madi nodded enthusiastically and hugged Clarke tight.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t paying very good attention. I’m just so excited for tonight!” Madi said with a grin. Clarke smiled.

“Don’t worry Madi, I hardly was as well. Want to play outside until it’s time to go?” Clarke suggested as she grabbed her sketchbook. Madi practically ran outside. She was such an energetic kid and Clarke admired her love for nature.

Madi swung on the swingset while Clarke sketched. Clarke made them a quick dinner to eat before they left for the dress fitting. They met Octavia and Raven outside the dress shop and proceeded into the shop. The shop owner asked Clarke what her vision was. Clarke explained that she wanted something that wasn’t traditional and that fit her color scheme.

She nodded and went into the back of the shop. Octavia and Raven browsed the store for their own dresses and Clarke helped Madi look for a dress. The shop owner brought out a pile of dresses and put them onto the rack.

“Alright, Miss Griffin here are the first group of suggestions. Happy hunting. Let me know if you need any help or have any questions.” The shop owner said before going back behind the desk. 

Clarke smiled at Madi before picking the first dress up and going into the changing area. Clarke tried on 6 dresses without finding one that she loved. Octavia kept adding her own commentary on each of the dresses and Madi kept laughing at her inappropriate responses. Clarke rolled her eyes at Octavia.

“Please, keep your responses PG please thank you.” Clarke said putting the most recent dress back on the rack.

“Have you two found anything you like?” Clarke asked Raven and Octavia. They both smiled

“Yeah, I found a really nice romper and Octavia found a similar looking dress, both in red. Chin up, Griff. They are still 4 dresses on the rack” Raven said with a smile. Clarke smiled and picked up the four remaining dresses. Two of them were too big and one of them was too small. She unzipped the dress bag on the last dress. She gasped at the beauty of it. She tried it on and looked in the mirror. It was perfect. She walked back out to the group and did a small twirl.

Octavia grinned and Raven gasped. “Clarke, that’s the one. It’s so you.” Raven grinned. Madi yawned and said. “It’s perfect, Clarke!” Clarke chuckled and looked back in the mirror. 

“Tired Madi?” Clarke said, still looking in the mirror. Madi nodded with sleepy eyes. Clarke went to put the dress back in the bag. They paid for all the clothes and went their separate ways. Madi fell asleep on the way home and Clarke smiled. When she got back to the apartment she carried Madi into their house.

Lexa smiled when Clarke walked into the living room. After putting Madi into her bed Clarke walked back into the living room and sat on Lexa’s lap. She wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and kissed her deeply.

“Hi, how was your day?” Clarke said smiling. Lexa smiled back.

“It was good. I had to give a kid detention today for throwing a lightbulb at me and telling me to ‘Lighten the fuck up’. I had to resist the urge to laugh while giving him his detention slip.” Lexa laughed.

Clarke laughed and rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder. “That’s too good. Kids are so creative. I found my wedding dress today.” Clarke said and grinned.

Lexa smiled wide and kissed her. “I can’t wait to see it. I bet you look absolutely gorgeous in it.” Clarke nodded.

“I can’t wait to finally marry you. Where are we going on our honeymoon?” Clarke asked.

Lexa smirked “I’ve always wanted to go somewhere warm. How about the Bahamas or and all inclusive in Mexico?” Lexa suggested. Clarke thought for a moment.

“Mexico would be nice. I can start looking at resorts.” Lexa flipped through the TV channels while Clarke researched resorts and excursions.

After a while, the pair found themselves asleep on the couch. Somewhere around 3 am, a loud crash and the sound of glass breaking startled Clarke awake.

“What the fuck was that?!” Clarke said sitting up abruptly. Lexa jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen.

“What the fuck?!” 


	5. Fighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: homophobia and violence

“'Cause it makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

It makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter”

~Christina Aguilera~

Lexa stared at the man attempting to unlock the door through the broken window with a kitchen knife in her hand.

“Who the fuck are you and why the fuck are you breaking into my house?!” Lexa growled at the mysterious man.

The man panicked and started to run off. Lexa ran outside and attempted to follow him down the street. He hopped onto a motorcycle and sped off into the distance. Lexa jogged back to the house to make sure Clarke and Madi were okay.

Lexa walked back into the house to see Clarke cleaning up the broken glass. Lexa came over and gave her a hand.

“Is Madi okay?” Clarke nodded and took a shaky breath.

“Y-Yeah she’s still asleep. What the hell just happened?” Clarke looked at her nervously.

Lexa frowned and grabbed a piece of cardboard and some tape to cover the whole. “I’m not sure, but I think we should install security cameras and maybe talk to Octavia about what happened.” Lexa said as she wrapped her arms around Clarke.

Lexa could tell Clarke was shaken up so she just held her for a moment. Lexa was about to take Clarke to bed, when she noticed a black rectangle piece of paper on the deck. Lexa went outside and picked it up.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me…” Lexa said with a sigh as she read the words on the paper.

Clarke looked at her confused and asked “What is it babe?” 

Lexa’s features grew dark and Clarke was taken aback. She had never seen Lexa this angry before. Lexa crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash before grabbing her keys and leaving without saying a word. Clarke was worried and she went over to pick up the paper and examine it.

Her face fell when she read the words _Titus Dean: Attorney at Law_ on the front of the paper. Their address was scribbled onto the back of the business card and Clarke’s heart pounded. She knew Lexa had an interesting relationship with her father and family but the reaction she just had made Clarke worried. Clarke sat in the living room with a cup of tea and waited for Lexa to return. 

Lexa was fuming. She knew her father was behind this attack and she wanted to know why. He had put her fiancé and child in danger and she was not about to let that slide. She pulled up to her childhood home and felt a wave of emotions.

She shook her head as if to clear it and got out of her car. She stormed up to the door and knocked angrily. When no one answered, Lexa lifted the mat to see if the spare key was still there. She used the key to get into her house.

“I know you’re here! Come out from wherever the fuck you’re hiding!” Lexa yelled angrily. Lexa nearly jumped when she heard her father clear his throat from the armchair in the corner of the living room.

“Hello, Alexa. To what do I owe this pleasure?” Titus said with a smirk. Lexa turned to face him with a glare.

“You know why I’m here. Who the fuck was trying to break into my house and why?” Lexa roared as she stepped closer to him.

Titus smiled a sly smile and caressed her cheek. “I wanted to see you to discuss your marriage to that Griffin girl. You are making a huge mistake. Love is weakness.” Lexa pulled away and clenched her fists.

“I will not hear this again” Lexa replied through clenched teeth.

“You will! Your feelings for Clarke are wrong. It’s a sin, Lexa. You’d do much better with a man. It is the only way you will be normal! You will pay for your mistakes, just like Costia did.” Titus said angrily.

Lexa felt herself slowly losing her cool. “Costia was hit by a drunk driver in a freak accident and I still am haunted by it to this day! She was not a mistake. And neither is Clarke!” Titus let out a cold laugh.

“Who do you think hired that worthless drunk?” Lexa’s anger boiled over. Titus had murdered her first love and attempted to hurt her Clarke. 

Lexa turned to leave. She had heard enough and feared what might happen if she stayed any longer. A strong hand grasped her wrist firmly and pulled her back.

“Don’t you dare turn your back on me, I was not finished speaking!” Lexa flinched, she was too late. Lexa tried to block her face but his fist collided with her cheekbone. She tried to get some of her punches to land but she was too weak against his strength.

She managed to knee him in the groin. As he doubled over, she grabbed the fire poker and whacked him over the head. He fell to the floor unconscious and Lexa called Anya. She knew that it was time to tell Anya the truth. She had pretended that the real reason she didn’t want to go home was because of his disapproval of her sexuality. The real reason was also because he beat her for it.

Once Anya arrived, she called 911. Lexa cleaned herself up in the bathroom and took a deep breath. She looked at her face in the mirror and couldn’t hold the tears back any longer. She cried and thought about all the times she’d lied about her bruises or refused to take off her shirt to swim.

She wiped her eyes and put on a stone face as she exited the bathroom to talk to the police. After giving her statement and watching the police drag her dad into the back of a squad car, Lexa thanked Anya for her help and then drove back home to Clarke.

Lexa wiped her nose with the back of her hand and noticed it was bleeding again. She sighed and took off her shirt to stop the blood from getting all over her. She walked inside and went straight for the living room. 

Clarke sat on the couch sketching in her sketchbook. She found solace in drawing when things seemed to be falling apart. Clarke looked up from her sketch, took one look at Lexa and filled with rage.

“Lexa, where the fuck did you go?! Why the fuck didn’t you explain and what the fuck happened?!” Clarke said, pulling Lexa into the kitchen. Lexa winced at the sudden movement.

Clarke softened slightly when she saw how much pain Lexa was in. Clarke began to clean Lexa’s wounds softly.

“I went to go see my dad. He sent that man to kill you just like he killed Costia. He “tried to teach me a lesson” and well now he’s in jail. You and Madi are safe and that’s all that matters.” Lexa said with a sigh.

Clarke looked at Lexa concerned. “Lexa...has this happened before?” Clarke asked with tears in her eyes.

Lexa nodded but she didn’t want to tell her how often it had happened before. Lexa knew Clarke well enough to know how easily she could empathize with others and Lexa didn’t want her to feel the pain she felt. Lexa kissed Clarke passionately.

“That is all the past now, we should focus on the future. Hopefully, my face will heal before the wedding. Otherwise, I’m wearing a paper bag with eye holes” Lexa joked, attempting to lighten the mood.

Clarke smiled sadly. “You’re such a fighter. I love you Lexa and I can’t wait to marry you. And I don’t give a fuck who doesn’t like it.” Clarke kissed Lexa passionately.

Clarke and Lexa went to bed that night and hugged each other a little closer than usual. Clarke was pleased that Madi had not woken up a single time during that whole ordeal. Madi was a heavy sleeper and for that Clarke was thankful.

Madi had enough nightmares as it is, she didn’t need something else to cause them. The next day Madi spent the whole day with Raven because Clarke had to work the day shift. Raven showed Madi around her company and even let her mess around with some of the things she was in the process of inventing.

Raven was just as impressed with Madi’s intelligence as Clarke was. Even though the events of the past night were unbeknownst to Madi, she could tell that something happened that really shook her parents up and she was going to annoy them about it later but for now, she was going to enjoy spending time with her Aunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment suggestions if you have them or if you'd like to see something happen with the story! I'd love your input! Happy reading!


	6. No Control

“Lost my senses

I'm defenseless

Her perfume's holding me ransom

Sweet and sour

I devour

Lying here I count the hours

Waking up

Beside you, I'm my loaded gun

I can't contain this anymore

I'm all yours, I got no control

No control

Powerless

And I don't care, it's obvious

I just can't get enough of you

The pedal's down, my eyes are closed

No control”

~One Direction~

Madi woke up early the next morning determined to figure out why her parents were acting so weird. Madi walked into their bedroom around 6am and stood at the foot of their bed. Madi cleared her throat loudly and startled them awake.

“Good Morning” Madi said sarcastically. Clarke tried not to laugh at how hilarious Madi looked standing there sassily with her arms crossed over her chest.

“What’s up Madi? It’s 6 am? You don’t have to be up for another hour.” Clarke said with a raised eyebrow.

Madi scrunched her nose up and held her ground. “Why are you and Lexa acting so weird? I can tell you’re hiding something from me and I demand to know what it is!” Madi huffed.

Clarke threw a glance at Lexa and she nodded. Clarke moved to the edge of the bed and looked at Madi.

“Madi, you’re too young to worry about this. Please let it go.” Clarke said, touching her arm gently.

Madi shook her head. “I may be young, Clarke, but I’m not a baby anymore. My mom died in my arms. I stopped being a kid the day I was orphaned and left alone to fend for myself. Sometimes, kids have to become grown ups before they're meant to.” Madi replied, wiping a tear from her eye. 

Clarke’s heart sank as she looked at how strong her daughter was forced to be at such a young age. Clarke pulled Madi into a tight hug.

“You never told me what happened before I found you. Are you ready to tell me now?” Madi nodded, wiping her eyes again. Madi took a deep breath and began her story.

“My mom and I were on our own. I never knew my dad. My mom worked at the convenience store across from the park and we lived in the small apartment above it. I think my mom was addicted to something but honestly I don’t know what. One day I came home from playing in the park and she was barely breathing. I didn’t know what to do so I just held her and told her it would be alright. She died. I panicked and ran. And after a few weeks you found me.” Madi explained with a sad smile.

Clarke was honestly at a loss for words. Clarke engulfed Madi in a tight hug and held her for a long time. “Madi, I am so sorry you had to grow up so fast. Don’t worry, that will never happen again. I won’t let anything bad happen to you again.” Madi nodded and smiled. 

Lexa felt like she couldn’t breathe. Hearing Madi talk about her story, and seeing how fast Madi was forced to grow up, brought back painful memories from her past. Madi reminded Lexa of her younger self. Lexa quickly shoved her painful past back into the depths of her mind and scooted closer to the pair.

Lexa wrapped her arms around the both of them. “I won’t let anything bad ever happen to the both of you ever again, I swear my life on it.” Lexa said, internally vowing to help Madi not make the same mistakes she had.

Titus had tried to break Lexa but with Clarke and Madi’s love, Lexa was now unbreakable. If Titus could see Lexa now, he’d be surprised. Clarke’s love made Lexa stronger and nothing could break their bond. Lexa sighed and looked Madi in the eye.

“The truth is, Madi, a very bad man tried to hurt Clarke and I and break us. But because we love each other, we're too strong to break. Love is the strongest superpower a person can have. Never forget that.” Lexa said, grasping her arm firmly. Madi nodded. The room was silent for a moment before Madi spoke again.

“Can we have breakfast now? I really want pancakes…” Madi said with a sheepish grin. Clarke and Lexa couldn’t keep themselves from laughing. Clarke nodded and the three of them made their way to the kitchen.

The rest of the week was hectic. Clarke was busy juggling the final wedding plans, schooling Madi, and work. Lexa finally got her suit tailored and spent most of her free time that week making sure their honeymoon plans were intact.

The bakery where they were getting their cake from called earlier in the week to finalize the plans and Clarke realized they had the wrong cake flavor. After an excruciating phone call, the cake was fixed. There was now one day before the wedding and the nerves were really starting to get to Clarke. S

he couldn’t remember the last time she slept through the night. Octavia and Raven had honestly been her saviors during this whole process. Octavia was on reception detail and Raven was in charge of the ceremony. Lexa was struggling to write her vows. Lexa wasn’t very good with expressing her emotions through words but would be damned if she didn’t have the best vows of anyone before her. Clarke was also struggling to find the words to encompass how she felt. 

Eventually, all the plans were in place and it was time for the bachelorette party. Madi was staying with Bellamy and Murphy for the night so her parents could enjoy one last wild ride before their wedding. Octavia and Raven had planned Clarkes and Anya and Luna were in charge of Lexa’s. Lexa was a little uneasy about what Raven and Octavia had planned for Clarke but Anya assured her that everything would be alright.

It turned out that both parties began at the house for the pregame. Clarke was wearing a skin tight red dress and a black leather jacket. Lexa inhaled sharply and couldn't take her eyes off of her. Clarke smirked and walked over to her. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and kissed her deeply.

“I’m glad I get to see one last time before tomorrow. Apparently, I’m staying at Raven’s tonight.” Clarke chuckled.

Lexa grinned “Anya said she’d slaughter me if I tried to see you before the wedding. She said something about bad luck.” Lexa said with a smirk.

“That dress is...breathtaking, but I’d like it better if it were on the floor.” Lexa whispered into Clarke’s ear.

Lexa’s whisper sent shivers down Clarkes spine. Clarke bit her lip and kissed Lexa.

“Tomorrow night, you can have away with me, but now you have to wait.” Clarke said with a smirk before pulling away from Lexa and walking back over to the rest of the group. They started the night with tequila shots and a glass of champagne to toast the happy couple before splitting off into their groups.

Raven, Octavia, and Clarke piled into a limo and were off. Raven laughed and popped open an expensive bottle of wine. Clarke smiled.

“Okay, what crazy shenanigans do you two have planned for tonight?” Clarke asked, taking a sip of her wine.

Raven and Octavia shared a glance before laughing. “Don’t worry Clarke, just relax and drink your wine. Our first stop is the Ark.” Raven said with a smirk. Clarke sipped her wine nervously. She knew she was about to have a wild night.

At the same time, Lexa, Luna, and Anya piled into a separate limo. Anya smiled and opened up a fresh bottle of Lexa’s favorite whiskey.

“Ahn, please tell me what your plans are, you know I hate surprises.” Lexa said, taking a large swig of her drink. Anya laughed and shook her head.

“Don’t worry Lex, it’s all going to be fine! Drink up!” Anya said, pouring Lexa another drink. Lexa downed the drink, hoping that it would loosen her up a little as their limo pulled into the new bowling alley that had a bar and axe throwing. 

Clarke’s party walked into the Ark, a new sports bar in Polis and immediately got a table. Octavia pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Clarke.

“First order of business, a small scavenger hunt. First one to get all the items wins the prize money” Clarke laughed until she looked at the paper. The paper read:

_Get someone to buy you a drink_

_Obtain 3 phone numbers_

_A condom_

_A person's underwear that you don’t know_

_Dance with someone that you don’t know_

Clarke blushed and shook her head. “How am I supposed to get these things?”

Raven and Octavia shrugged. “Let’s have a couple drinks and you’ll find a way.” Octavia said laughing and ordered the first round of drinks.

After a couple drinks, Clarke was tipsy and determined to get this over with as quickly as possible. She scanned the crowd and decided to hit up a group of clearly underage guys in the corner of the bar looking for someone to buy them booze. Clarke smiled and walked over to them.

“Hiya boys, I can tell you’re looking for a good time. Here's the deal, do what I say and I’ll buy you all the alcohol you want.” Clarke said with a smirk.

Lexa’s party walked into the bowling alley and headed straight for the bar. A few drinks and a round of shots later, they were all well on their way to tipsy and headed over to the axe throwing.

Lexa smirked, “First person to get three bullseyes in a row wins $100 bucks.” Anya smirked and made it double. Luna decided to watch and see what happened. Anya was the first to get a bullseye but she was no match for Lexa.

Lexa immediately had two bullseyes in a row. Anya growled in frustration and tried to get another bullseye. Lexa managed to beat Anya within 5 tries despite being increasingly drunker as the game went on. Anya begrudgingly handed the money over to Lexa and made their way back to the limo.

“Where to Captain?” Lexa said laughing, clearly feeling the effects of alcohol.

Anya, also feeling drunk, laughed. “Just you wait, Commander Heart-Eyes, just you wait.” 

Clarke was the only one who managed to get all the items in time and even though she was 200 dollars broker it was well worth it. Raven was shocked that she managed to get all the items.

“Clarke, you didn’t cheat did you?” Raven asked, concerned. Clarke smirked and pointed to the group of boys in the corner.

“I cheated the system, but I didn’t cheat on Lexa.” Clarke said as she stuck her hand out for Raven to put the money in her hand. Raven laughed and handed her the money.

“Same old Griff, always getting what she wants” They all laughed and made their way back to the limo.

"Where to?” Clarke asked, drunkenly.

Octavia smiled “Next stop, Grounders” 

The limos simultaneously pulled up to Grounders. Octavia and Raven walked in with Clarke first and took her up to the private bar. Clarke waved and smiled at Roan.

“Rooooan, my man! Long time no see! I’m getting married tomorrow!” Clarke practically yelled. Roan chuckled.

“I’m happy to see you found love, Clarke. I like seeing you happy. Enjoy your night!” Clarke waved as Raven walked her into the bar.

It was decorated with bride themed decorations. The three sat at one of the tables and Roan brought drinks over to them. Anya, Luna and Lexa walked in a short while later. Lexa grinned when she noticed Clarke from across the room. They came over and sat down. Lexa leaned over and kissed her soon to be wife. Raven started playing some bridal themed drinking games and soon enough the karaoke started.

Much to everyone's surprise Lexa requested to go first. Anya laughed and started recording as soon as Lexa picked up the microphone.

“C’mere Clarke. I want you right here when I sing to you.” Lexa slurred and pointed at Clarke. Clarke laughed and stumbled up to the makeshift stage.

Lexa grabbed her hand as the beginning notes to “Can’t Take My Eyes Off You” by Frankie Valli and the Four seasons began to blare from the speakers. After a riveting serenade, Raven insisted on singing “Themes from New York, New York” by Frank Sinatra.

The group laughed and enjoyed many drunken serenades. As the booze flowed and the night wore on, the group all pondered about how lucky they were to have each other. The night was wild.

Raven ended up giving Anya a lap dance and at some point when no one was looking Clarke and Lexa disappeared only to reappear with clothes inside out and wearing each other's jackets. After saying their goodbyes, the pair went their separate ways to sleep off the night's sins and to get ready in the comfort of their close friends.

Tomorrow, Clarke and Lexa would finally be getting married.


	7. Be My Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1k5t433Y4N2wlrDrUqjY_GIbJpOhbaVXt/view?usp=sharing this is a link to the wedding aesthetic and outfits.

“We're _on top of the world_

_We're on top of the world now darling so don't let go_

_Hmm, I've got something to say_

_You're perfect in every way, I'm gonna shout it out_

_I'm wanna tell you now_

_'Cause I know somehow it's right_

_And oh we got time, yeah_

_So darling just say you'll stay right by my side_

_And oh we got love, yeah_

_Darling just swear you'll stand right by my side_

_Be my forever_

_Be my forever_

_Be my forever_

_You're my bright blue sky_

_You're the sun in my eyes_

_Oh baby you're my life_

_You're the reason why”_

~Christina Perri, Ed Sheeran~

  
  


“Rise and shine buttercup, it’s your wedding day!” Octavia said, rather loudly as she opened the curtains to let the sunlight in.

Clarke couldn’t help but chuckle at Octavia’s excitement. Clarke sat up and rubbed her temples. A dull headache and nausea couldn't wipe the grin off of Clarkes face. She was going to marry her soulmate and nothing could ruin that.

Clarke got up slowly and made her way to the kitchen. She smiled when she noticed Raven sitting at the table with her head in her hands.

“Rough night?” Clarke said, biting back a laugh. Raven flipped her off and Clarke chuckled. “I’m right there with ya.” Clarke said as she opened a bottle of ibuprofen, took six out and handed three to Raven.

Raven grinned and took the pills gratefully. “Should I make pancakes?” Clarke asked, knowing full well her two friends would agree 100%. Clarke cooked breakfast and the three of them planned out the rest of the morning. 

Lexa woke up early and mentally cursed herself for drinking so much last night. She went to the kitchen and searched for her bottle of ibuprofen. She knew Anya would be in a horrible mood until she ate, so to save everyone some pain, Lexa made breakfast. Anya strolled into the kitchen just as Lexa was finishing the bacon.

“Morning” Anya grumbled, taking the ibuprofen and water Lexa left out for her before sitting down at the table. Lexa smirked and put a plate of food down in front of her. “Eat quick, you gotta help me with my vows.” Lexa said sitting down with her own plate of food. 

Shortly after breakfast, Bellamy and Murphy arrived with Madi. Madi ran over and hugged Clarke tight.

“Clarke! I’m so excited!” Madi said with a grin.

Clarke laughed and smiled. “Did you have fun with your Uncles last night?” Clarke asked.

Madi nodded excitedly. “They let me eat ice cream for dinner and stay up until midnight!” Madi said smiling devilishly.

“Madi, I thought that was our little secret?” Bellamy said laughing as Clarke shot him a stern look but winked at him when Madi wasn’t looking. Murphy went over to Raven and gave her a kiss before going upstairs to sleep off his hangover before the wedding. Clarke laughed and thanked Bellamy as he left.

“Come on Madi, come sit and I’ll do your hair.” They spent the rest of the morning getting ready for the main event.

Anya read over Lexa’s vows and smiled. “This is perfect Lex, she’s definitely going to cry.” Anya said, handing back the paper.

Lexa nodded “I guess it’s time to get ready then?” She smiled softly and went to go get ready. Lexa was beyond excited for the wedding.

After everything they had been through, this was the moment where everything would be alright. Lexa stood and looked in the mirror. The majority of her wounds had healed nicely with the exception of her black eye which Anya said she’d help cover up. Luna took pictures of Lexa and Anya as they got ready and then left to go to Ravens to do the same. 

The backyard of Clarke and Lexa’s house was bustling with people. The caterers were setting up the reception under the tent in the corner of the yard. Octavia and Bellamy were setting up the ceremony with fervor as the start time drew nearer. Lexa arrived at the house first to make sure that everything was set up the way Clarke planned and she sat in the dining room waiting for Clarke to arrive.

Lexa looked out the window deep in thought, reviewing her vows over and over to make sure she got it perfect. Her thoughts were interrupted by Anya.

“Clarke’s here. Are you ready to see her?” Anya smiled and Lexa grinned.

“I was born ready for this moment.” Lexa replied, turning to face the wall.

Clarke walked into the room and took a shaky breath. She was so nervous but so excited to finally share this moment with the love of her life. She walked up and wrapped her arms around Lexa from behind. “Hey, stranger!” She said, already biting back tears. Lexa smiled and turned around.

Lexa stared at Clarke in awe, overcome with emotion. Lexa wiped Clarke’s tears and smiled.

“Wow...you are so beautiful, my love.” Lexa said as she kissed Clarke.

Clarke grinned. “I love you so much.”

Lexa grinned and brushed the hair out of Clarke’s face and said “I love you to the moon and back.” Luna took photos of them and with Madi before Anya took Lexa out to the yard.

“Seeya soon, soon-to-be wifey” Lexa said to Clarke grinning as she left. 

Bellamy walked in with the rings and handed them to Madi. “Alright, Captain. The eagle has landed. Don’t drop them now.” Bellamy said to Madi as he gave her a salute.

Madi saluted back and grinned “Thank you, General! The package is safe!” Madi said, smiling.

Clarke laughed at the interaction and Bellamy and Raven came over and handed her bouquet to her. Clarke teared up when she noticed that her father's ring was holding her bouquet together and a locket tied around it had photos of her mom and dad in it.

She threw her arms around Bellamy and hugged him tight. “It was a collective effort. Lexa wanted to do something because she knows how much you miss them and Raven and O had the brilliant idea to do this. I helped pick out the locket. They’d be so proud and happy for you. Are you ready to walk down the aisle?” Clarke smiled wide and hugged Madi tight.

“Ready, kiddo?” Clarke asked. Madi nodded and she headed down the aisle excitedly.

Bellamy and Raven held out their arms and Clarke linked up with them and made her way down the aisle. Clarke looked around at all their friends and family and couldn't help but smile. They were so loved by so many and this just proved it ten-fold.

Bellamy took his place behind the lectern and cleared his throat.

“Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Clarke and Lexa a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as badass wives.” Bellamy said with a smirk.

“I’d like to say that these two have had an interesting relationship but it has to be one of the strongest loves I have ever seen. I have no doubt that this marriage will be a lasting one. Anyone who knows these two knows that literally nothing can break them. It is truly a gift being able to witness such a powerful love.” Bellamy said and Clarke wiped a tear from her eye.

Lexa smiled and squeezed her hand reassuringly. Bellamy nodded at Lexa to begin her vows. Lexa pulled out the paper from her jacket pocket and took a shaky breath. 

“Clarke, I knew from the moment you ran into my life that I was in love. And I mean literally. When you bumped into me in the stairwell of our old apartment complex I was blown away. We have been there for each other on our worst days and our best days. I promise to share the good times and hard times with you side by side.

I humbly give you my hand and my heart as I pledge my faith and love to you. Just as this ring I give you today is a circle without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, my commitment to you will never fail.

You are my better half, my soulmate and my hall crossed lover. I love you and Madi immensely and I can’t wait to grow old with you.

I, Lexa Woods, give you, Clarke Griffin, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you.” Lexa smiled and took a deep breath before grabbing the ring from Madi and placing it on Clarke’s finger. Clarke wiped her eyes and smiled wide.

“Lexa, I honestly struggled to write these vows. It is so hard to put into words how much you mean to me. You have been such a light in my life. You’ve been there for me during the darkest few months of my life. With all my love, I take you to be my wife. I will love you through the good and the bad, through joy and sorrow.

I will try to be understanding, and to trust in you completely. Together we will face all of life's experiences and share one another's dreams and goals. I promise I will be your equal partner in a loving, honest relationship, until we grow old. I promise to love you, to be your best friend, to respect and support you, to be patient with you, to work together with you to achieve our goals, to accept you unconditionally, and to share life with you throughout the years.

No matter what crazy idea I have you have been there to support me. When I came home from work one day and basically said “Surprise we have a kid now” you worked with me to love her unconditionally and to be there for us no matter what. I love you more than words can say.

I, Clarke Griffin, give you, Lexa Woods, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you.” Clarke smiled as she placed the ring on Lexa’s finger. 

Bellamy smiled and said “By the power vested in me by the state of Polis, I now pronounce you wife squared! You may now kiss each other!”

Lexa grabbed Clarke and pulled her into a deep kiss. Clarke, overcome by emotion, kissed back with tears streaming down her face. Raven winked at Anya as a single tear fell down Lexa’s cheek.

Bellamy chuckled at the interaction before saying "I present to you the newly married couple, Clarke and Lexa," The crowd clapped and cheered. Anya handed Raven a twenty dollar bill and Clarke laughed. Lexa, Clarke and Madi walked down the aisle hand in hand back into the house. 

After the ceremony was over, the guest made their way over to the reception for happy hour. The wedding party and a few close friends stuck around to take photos. After the photos were taken, Clarke and Lexa went into the house with Madi and the rest of the wedding party.

Once it was time, they made their grand entrance to the reception. Lexa and Clarke went to the center of the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple. Lexa pulled Clarke close and began to dance.

_I remember, trying not to stare, the night that I first met you_

_You had me mesmerized_

_And three weeks later, in the front porch light_

_Taking forty-five minutes to kiss goodnight_

_I hadn't told you yet_

_But I thought I loved you then_

_And now you're my whole life_

_Now you're my whole world_

_I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl_

_Like a river meets the sea,_

_Stronger than it's ever been._

_We've come so far since that day_

_And I thought I loved you then_

_And I remember, taking you back to right where I first met you,_

_You were so surprised_

_There were people around, but I didn't care_

_I got down on one knee right there and once again,_

_I thought I loved you then_

_But now you're my whole life_

_Now you're my whole world_

_I just can't believe, the way I feel about you, girl_

_Like a river meets the sea,_

_Stronger than it's ever been._

_We've come so far since that day_

_And I thought I loved you then_

_And I can just see you, with a baby on the way_

_And I can just see you, when your hair is turning gray_

_What I can't see is how I'm ever gonna love you more_

_But I've said that before_

_And now you're my whole life_

_Now you're my whole world_

_I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl_

_We'll look back someday, at this moment that we're in_

_And I'll look at you and say_

_And I thought I loved you then_

_And I thought I loved you then_

When the song finished, Lexa and Clarke shared a passionate kiss before taking their seats at the head table. Lexa remained standing and thanked everyone for being there and announcing that dinner was served. After finishing their food, the married couple made their rounds to the tables of their friends chatting and thanking them for coming. At the head table, Raven and Anya prepared to give their speeches. 

Raven cleared her throat and clinked a knife to a glass to get everyone's attention. 

“Hi! For those of you who don’t know me I’m Raven, Clarke’s Maid of Honor. When Clarke asked me to be her Maid of Honor felt honored and had just had to say yes. I’ve known Clarke for 6/7 years now, and she’s asked me to talk today about what a great gal she is, so I can honestly say that she is caring, brilliant, funny and stubborn as all hell.

Since we first met, I have seen her transformation from an awkward freshman in college to a slightly less awkward adult and it’s my great pleasure to speak on this important occasion. We met back in college when Clarke came to the Polis for orientation. We struck up a good friendship and it’s stayed like that ever since. One of the first things I remember her telling me, and every other person she spoke to whether she knew them or not, was that she’d been reading up on the latest medical research up in Boston and honestly most people didn’t care.

Since freshman year, Clarke’s been less of a nerd, especially after she moved in with me and O for the school year. There is two very important people missing from this top table and that is Clarke’s Mom and Dad who very sadly passed away earlier this year.. However, I’m sure that they would be so proud to see their little girl finally become a badass woman and marry someone who makes her so very happy and has given her the opportunity to parent a child. 

So if you would all please raise a glass to Clarke’s parents who sadly can't be with us today. Of course, we wouldn’t be here today without Lexa and her ability to do what Clarke failed to do, and that is get down on one knee and put a ring on it.

I often think that Lexa makes Clarke look good which is a difficult task I know, but she manages this simply by standing next to her. Lexa I’d like to take this opportunity to say how beautiful you look today. Clarke – hmmm you could have scrubbed a little harder behind the ears, but not a bad effort for you.

Whilst doing my research about a Maid of honor speech I came across some important information about marriage and would like to pass it on to you both. Lexa would you please place your hand on the table please. Clarke I’d like you to place your hand on top of Lexa’s hand. I’m told this is the last time you’ll have the upper hand so make the most of it.

On behalf of Octavia and myself I would like to thank Clarke and Lexa for asking us to be part of their special day. I know you’ve both put a lot of hard work and effort into getting everything ready for today and it’s amazing.

I could go on messing with Clarke all day long but other people need to speak plus my beers run out/getting warm and let’s face it, Clarke can humiliate herself enough without my help. I wish the 2 of you a long and happy marriage together.

Lexa I know Clarke has a soft and loving side for you and Madi. I know that you will both make each other very happy and you are everything that she needs. Just please try and look after her as she struggles to look after herself. So everyone, please raise your glasses to wives of the century congratulations!” Raven said with a shit eating grin. 

Clarke laughed and Lexa squeezed her hand with a smile. Octavia’s speech was riveting and hilarious and by the end of Anya’s there was not a dry eye in the crowd. Since neither of them had parents, in lieu of the usual father daughter dance Lexa and Clarke had planned a choreographed dance with Raven, Octavia, Anya, Luna, Madi and Bellamy. The crowd roared after the dance was over.

After a brief break to mingle and have a few drinks it was time to cut the cake. Lexa, being extra as hell, decided to cut the cake with a sword. After the ceremonial cutting of the cake and the cake face smashing, the newlyweds danced, ate and drank the night away. At one point, Monty brought over a whole jar of specially made wedding moonshine as a gift to only drink on their 10th wedding anniversary.

To say the wedding was phenomenal was an understatement. Clarke was ecstatic that everything fell into place. By 3 am, Madi had fallen asleep wrapped in Lexa’s jacket and the newlyweds had shared a final slow dance accompanied by their remaining close friends.

Bellamy and Echo agreed to take Madi to their house for the night so that the newlyweds could enjoy their wedding night. Once everyone had left, Clarke and Lexa retreated up to their bedroom. Clothing flew across the room and then there was a complete disregard for being quiet. In a rush of pure ecstasy and emotion, their bodies were intertwined. The powerfulness of their love was unmatched. Finally, the pair was one and nothing could come between them. 


	8. Loving You Easy

_“Every morning when you come downstairs_

_Hair's a mess but I don't care_

_No makeup on and shining so bright_

_My old sweatshirt never fit so right_

_Dancing around to the radio_

_Humming the words that you don't know_

_'Cause I'm finding an angel off my list_

_Thinking that it don't get no better than this_

_You make loving you easy_

_You make loving you all I wanna do_

_Every little smile, every single touch_

_Reminds me just how much it all makes_

_Loving you easy”_

~Zac Brown Band~

The next morning Clarke and Lexa picked Madi up and took her out to breakfast. Lexa drove to their favorite diner. They planned to spend the majority of the day with Madi as their flight to their honeymoon wasn’t until later that night. Madi was excited to spend the day with her parents. She had such a fun time at the wedding yesterday and honestly was still exhausted from it. Madi ordered blueberry pancakes to switch it up from her normal chocolate chip and Clarke smiled.

“Did you have fun yesterday, Madi?” Clarke asked with a smile. Madi nodded excitedly and took a sip of her OJ.

“It was such a great day! I’m so happy that it was perfect!” Madi said grinning. Lexa smiled and sipped her coffee.

“Are you excited to spend a whole week with Aunty Raven and Uncle Murphy?” Lexa asked with a slight smirk.

Madi laughed and said “Of course, they let me do whatever I want!” Clarke shook her head and chuckled. The waitress brought over their food and they enjoyed the rest of breakfast reminiscing about the wedding.

After breakfast, the three of them went to the movies and then went to get ice cream as a treat. When they got home, the three of them packed their things. Madi required a little help from Clarke as she forgot to back her toothbrush and forgot her socks.

“Will you please bring me back a sea shell or like a snow globe?!” Madi asked Clarke excitedly.

Clarke smiled and hugged her tight. “Of course I will, do you have a preference on the color of snow globe?” Clarke asked with a smile.

Madi shook her head and replied “Surprise me!” 

Raven and Murphy came to pick them up around 4 o’clock and drove them to the airport. Murphy helped get their luggage out of the trunk as Clarke and Lexa hugged Madi goodbye.

“Madi, please be good for your Aunt and Uncle! I know you will but I just want to remind you!” Clarke squeezed Madi a little tighter than normal. She was nervous about leaving Madi for the first time since they adopted her.

Madi laughed “Clarke, I’ll be fine. Please let go, I can’t breathe!” Clarke nodded and let her go. Lexa hugged her and gave her a high hive.

“Enjoy your week, kiddo. Give Murphy hell for me.” Lexa said with a smirk as Clarke glared at her.

Madi laughed and nodded “Have fun!!” Madi said as she got back in the car.

Lexa and Clarke waved as the car drove off. Lexa smiled and grabbed Clarke’s hand and began walking to the baggage drop off. After getting their bags all squared away and going through security they took a seat by their gate. Lexa was nervous about flying. She had done it a couple times before but she wasn’t a big fan of it. Clarke sensed this and gave her hand a squeeze.

“Nervous, babe? Your hands are really sweaty.” 

Lexa nodded. “I’m not a big fan of flying. It freaks me out.”

Clarke smiled softly. “Don’t worry, I’ll be right here the entire time. Just squeeze my hand.” Lexa smiled and nodded.

They chatted about their honeymoon plans until it was time to board. Clarke took the window seat and Lexa sat down beside her. Clarke held Lexa’s hand and could feel her trembling. Clarke whispered calming words into her ear in an attempt to help her relax. When the plane took off, Lexa tensed immediately.

Clarke rubbed her thumb across the back of Lexa’s hand. After the plane reached altitude, Lexa loosened up and sighed. “I love you so much.” Lexa whispered only loud enough that Clarke could hear.

Lexa slept the majority of the plane ride and Clarke sketched in her sketchbook. The flight landed slightly ahead of schedule and their ride to the resort was ready for them as soon as they got their bags. Clarke smiled and grabbed Lexa’s hand as they rode to the resort.

Lexa was surprised by how many different resorts there were on the way to theirs. Once they arrived, the bell boys grabbed their luggage and they went to the front desk. 

After getting their hotel keys and wristbands, they decided to grab a bite to eat at one of the all you could eat buffets. The waitress asked for the drink orders and Clarke didn’t hesitate to order a margarita. Lexa laughed and ordered a Jack and Coke.

After lunch they decided to head up to their room to get situated and plan the rest of their day. Their hotel room was beautiful. It had a huge comfy bed, flatscreen tv, and a balcony that overlooked the beach. The newlyweds decided to spend the rest of their day by the pool and at the pool bar. Lexa found two chairs and laid out their towels.

Clarke sat down and smiled “This is going to be amazing. To us and our everlasting love.” Clarke said as she raised her glass.

Lexa smiled and raised her glass before taking a sip. Clarke reached into her bag and pulled out her sunscreen.

“Want to help me put it on?” Clarke smirked and handed it to Lexa. Lexa happily obliged and afterwards Clarke returned the favor. The pair relaxed by the pool and enjoyed the afternoon. 

They had a romantic evening that accompanied an Italian dinner, wine sampling and dancing. Eventually the pair went back to their hotel room. Clarke turned her back to Lexa.

“Unzip me?” Clarke said with a smirk.

“You don’t have to ask me twice.” Lexa replied as she slipped off Clarke’s dress and threw it in the corner.

Clarke turned around and locked lips with Lexa. Clarke removed Lexa’s clothes swiftly and pushed her down onto the bed. Lexa looked at her wife with lustful eyes as Clarke moved her lips along every inch of Lexa’s bare chest.

Pinning Lexa’s hands above her head as she straddled her, Clarke was determined to conquer her Commander. Lexa moaned as Clarke worked her magic. The pleasure was agonizing and Lexa couldn’t contain herself.

“ _Fuck..Clarke…_ ” Lexa growled, pulling Clarke up to kiss her passionately. 

Lexa smirked and flipped their bodies so Clarke was beneath her.

“My turn..Skaiprisa” Lexa said before leaving a trail of rough kisses down Clarke’s body. Clarke moaned as her hips rolled against Lexa’s. Clarke moaned loudly as Lexa collapsed against her. Lexa rolled over and stared lovingly into Clarke’s eyes.

“I love you, my wife” Lexa said as she kissed Clarke passionately.

Clarke grinned and kissed back. “I love you too, wifey.” Clarke drifted off to sleep and Lexa admired her gorgeous wife before drifting off to sleep as well. The rest of the week flew by faster than the newlyweds expected. Between boat rides, beach days, and copious amounts of love making, the pair had one of the best weeks of their lives so far.

The pair went shopping and found each of their loved ones souvenirs from their trip and on their last day they spent the whole day lying on the beach with a cocktail. They had forgotten to reapply after accidentally falling asleep on the beach and now both sported a beautiful array of sunburn and hideous tan-lines. After a rather painful airplane ride home, the pair was more than ready to see their family. 

Raven and Murphy arrived to pick them up right on time and Madi practically jumped out of the moving car to greet them. Clarke grinned and hugged Madi tight even though it hurt slightly.

“I missed you guys so much! Did you get me a seashell?!” Madi asked excitedly.

Lexa laughed and smiled “Oh boy did we! We spoiled you!” Madi hugged Lexa tight and smiled. Raven and Murphy said welcome home and they all piled into the car.

Clarke told Madi about all their adventures and made sure to leave out specific bits of the stories. After getting home, Clarke and Lexa gave Madi her gifts and Madi showed them the drawing’s she did while they were gone. Clarke was in awe at Madi’s natural talent.

After Madi went to bed, Clarke and Lexa sat down on the couch and had a drink. They sat and chatted for a while and Lexa noticed Clarke had a familiar twinkle in her eye.

Lexa smiled “What plan are you brewing in your head right now, babe?” Lexa asked with a small smirk.

Clarke laughed. “You know me so well...I was just thinking about our little family. I mean Madi is 7 and we never talked more about it but I want to have a baby. What do you think?” Clarke asked with hopeful eyes.

Lexa smiled and squeezed her hand. “I think that is a great idea.”


	9. Small Bump

“You are my one and only

You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight

Oh, you are my one and only

You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight

And you'll be alright

Oh, you're just a small bump unknown, you'll grow into your skin

With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin

Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice

And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide

A small bump, in four months you'll open your eyes

And I'll hold you tightly, I'll tell you nothing but truth

And I'll hold you tightly, I'll give you nothing but truth

If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you”

~Ed Sheeran~

That weekend, Clarke and Lexa left their appointment with the obstetrician with a letter of good health and the go ahead for artificial insemination. They had decided to go with an anonymous donor because the thought of one of their friends being their baby daddy was slightly awkward and would make things too complicated.

They decided not to tell anyone they were trying for a baby until it was actually happening. They debated telling Madi but ultimately decided to wait as to not get anyone’s hopes up too soon. Clarke requested to go through the process at home as it was more comfortable for her and Lexa hated doctors offices. After finishing the process, Clarke smiled and grabbed Lexa’s hand.

“I hope it takes.” Clarke said nervously. Lexa smiled softly.

“Me too. But I have to admit, it was pretty funny seeing you sit like that for 20 minutes” Lexa laughed and Clarke playfully hit her, her cheeks turning red in embarrassment.

“Shut up,” Clarke said laughing. For the next few weeks, this was part of their routine. Between work, teaching Madi and trying for a baby, there was a lot on Clarke’s mind. 

She tried to not get too worked up as she knew it wouldn’t help her situation. The first couple of attempts resulted in backaches, headaches, cramps and no baby. They knew this process was going to take time but four months had gone by and there was no sign of a baby anytime soon.

Clarke was starting to get nervous that she wouldn’t be able to have a baby. Lexa reassured her that the process took time and that everything would be okay. They tried again in hopes that this time would be it. A few weeks had passed and the pair completely forgot all about it.

Lexa had been asked to become Principal when the old principal unexpectedly left halfway through the school year. Lexa gladly took the position and took the family out for dinner. Clarke smiled at Lexa from her seat across the table.

“I'm so proud of you Lex, You’re going to be such a great addition to the school administration.” Lexa grinned and squeezed her hand.

“I’m really excited to step into this new role. It should be interesting!” Madi sat quietly moving her food around on her plate, barely touching it at all.

Clarke noticed and looked at her concerned. “Madi, are you not hungry? You’re always hungry.” Clarke asked. 

Madi shrugged and took a bite of her pasta. “I’m not that hungry…ate a big lunch at Uncle Bellamy’s” Madi lied, not wanting to admit that she wasn’t feeling well.

Clarke decided not to press her any further but noted that Madi looked a little pale. They boxed their leftover dinner to-go and headed home.

The family settled on the couch and put on a Disney film. Madi fell asleep almost immediately. Clarke looked at Lexa concerned and went over to feel Madi’s head. She felt too warm for comfort. Clarke sighed and shook her gently to wake her up.

“Madi, wake up baby girl, you’re feeling a little warm. I want you to take some medicine.” Madi nodded and yawned. Clarke mentally cursed herself for not thinking of this sooner. It was flu season after all. Clarke gave Madi a sympathetic smile and handed her the medicine.

After tucking Madi into bed and placing a kiss on her forehead she called out of work for the next day. Clarke went back and curled up next to Lexa on the couch.

“I should have noticed sooner, I feel like a bad mother.” Clarke said as she rested her head on Lexa’s chest. Lexa ran her fingers through Clarke’s hair.

“You’re not a bad mother, Clarke. You’re doing perfectly fine.” Lexa smiled. Clarke yawned. She had been feeling tired for the past few days and hoped that she wasn’t getting what Madi had, though it was inevitable. Clarke drifted off to sleep and Lexa read through her email.

Madi woke up in a panic. She had an awful fever dream and sighed when she realized she was okay. A wave of nausea washed over her and she quickly put a hand over her mouth.

She tried to run to the bathroom but she wasn’t quick enough and the contents of her stomach made a reappearance onto the floor. Madi burst into tears, she felt awful and just wanted to be held. She sniffled and walked down to the living room. Lexa was just about to carry Clarke upstairs when she heard sniffles from behind her.

Lexa turned around and took one look at Madi and knew exactly what happened.

“Oh Madi,” Lexa said sadly and grabbed her hand. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Lexa walked Madi to the bathroom and turned the shower on. She carefully removed her vomit stained shirt and made sure the shower was warm. Lexa left Madi to shower and went to assess the rug damage.

After cleaning the rug, Lexa went to check on Madi. Madi sat on the floor of the bathroom with her head resting against the cold shower. Lexa’s heart broke at how miserable Madi looked.

“Here let me braid your hair. My cousin used to braid mine whenever I was sick.” Lexa sat behind Madi and braided her hair. Madi yawned and Lexa carried her back to bed. Lexa tucked Madi in and placed a trashcan by her bed. “Just in case. Wake me if you need me. Goodnight.” Lexa said as she placed a kiss on Madi’s forehead. 

Lexa walked back downstairs and found the couch empty. “Clarke…?” Lexa said concerned.

Lexa heard a mumbled response from the bathroom and her heart dropped. Lexa opened the door and found Clarke leaning against the toilet. “Oh no, not you too.” Lexa said kneeling beside her.

Clarke chuckled softly “I’m afraid so.” Lexa placed her hand on Clarke’s forehead.

“You don’t feel warm.” Lexa explained. Clarke’s eyes widened as she suddenly remembered that she was very, very late for her period.

Lexa caught on almost immediately and opened the cabinet searching for a pregnancy test. Clarke took the tests and the pair anxiously awaited the results. It felt like hours before the timer went off. Clarke looked nervously at Lexa.

“I don’t know if I can look. “ Lexa gave Clarke’s hand a reassuring squeeze before picking up the tests. Two pink lines. Lexa looked at the other two and they had the same thing. Lexa grinned and showed them to Clarke. Clarke grinned and hugged Lexa.

“I’m pregnant!” Clarke exclaimed excitedly. Lexa kissed Clarke passionately.

“You’re pregnant! I’m so happy!” Lexa said hugging Clarke close. Madi interrupted their happy moment by calling down the stairs for them.

Lexa felt immediately guilty for forgetting to check up on her.

Lexa went to leave but Clarke stopped her. “I’ve got this, you have work tomorrow.” 

“It’s fine, I can handle it. Plus, you're pregnant.” Lexa smiled.

Clarke shook her head. “I’m pregnant but I’m not incapable of taking care of my sick daughter.” Clarke said sternly. Lexa laughed. Clarke was so stubborn and Lexa knew that this was going to be a long pregnancy. Clarke went upstairs to Madi and Lexa went to the kitchen to grab her some water and a Gatorade. Clarke eventually fell asleep and Lexa spent the rest of the night taking care of Madi. 

The next few weeks were a whirlwind. Clarke was barely into her pregnancy and she was already over morning sickness. Madi had bounced back quickly and unfortunately Lexa got the bug and was out of school for two days. But eventually everyone was healthy, including their baby, as Clarke and Lexa were excited to find out at their first scan. Clarke and Lexa decided to announce to everyone at a dinner party at their house.

Clarke took a half day at work in order to prepare for dinner. Bellamy and Echo were bringing their daughter Aurora, Rory for short, over for the first time and Clarke was really excited to tell everyone they would soon have a tiny bundle of joy as well. She had told Miller at work that she was pregnant just so that he didn’t think she was hungover everyday and report her.

He agreed not to tell Bellamy even though they were best friends. She hummed quietly while whisking the cake together. Lexa had insisted on surprising everyone with different personalized gifts. They had gotten Madi a ‘I’m going to be a big sister’ t-shirt and Lexa had custom wine bottles made for Raven and Octavia that said ‘Drink a Glass for Me, You are now an Auntie to-be part 2!’.

Everyone else would get a bag of Snickers with an acute piece of paper that said ‘I’m eating for two and so should you!’. Clarke was excited to finally tell all their friends. It almost didn’t feel real. With all their friends finally married and now being pregnant, Clarke felt old. She chuckled to herself thinking about her crazy friends becoming parents. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Madi coming home from Raven’s. Madi walked into the kitchen and smiled. “It smells so good. What’s for dinner?” Madi asked, hugging Clarke.

“Your favorite! How were your lessons?” Clarke asked, smiling. Madi grinned wide.

“Today, Raven taught me how to build a car from scratch. It was pretty cool!” Clarke laughed and put the finishing touches on the cake she baked. Lexa came home shortly after Madi and greeted her wife happily.

Clarke chuckled as she could see how excited Lexa was for tonight. Their friends arrived right on time. Bellamy and Echo arrived first and Madi was so excited to see little Rory. Madi asked Echo if she could hold her and Echo nodded and helped her support her head. Clarke’s heart swelled.

She knew Madi would be the perfect big sister. Octavia and Lincoln arrived late, as usual, and soon everyone was sitting around their dining room table. The group chatted about the happenings in their lives currently while they ate and Madi shared a drawing that she did at Raven’s that morning. After dinner, dessert was served and Lexa excused herself to grab the gifts.

Clarke smiled and handed out pieces of cake to everyone who wanted one.

“Lexa and I were bored so we decided to get everyone a little present.” Clarke said as Lexa handed out the gifts.

Octavia was the first to understand the joke. “Shut up! No way! Really?” Octavia said grinning.

Clarke nodded with a grin and held Lexa’s hand. “I’m pregnant! Due in December!”

Raven and Murphy shared a look and burst out laughing. Raven shook her head. “Of course it would be us, pregnant at the same time. Only us, Griff.”

Clarke laughed. “What are the fu-frickin 'odds. Congrats guys!” Clarke said slightly astonished at the perfect timing of their pregnancies.

Madi ran over and hugged Clarke and Lexa tight. “I’m going to be a big sister! I’m so hype!” Madi practically squealed with excitement.

“Hype...that;s a new work. Raven..?” Clarke laughed as Madi nodded.

“Dope is also another one of my favorites.” Clarke laughed and all the slang Raven was teaching Madi. It could be worse.

The rest of the evening was spent passing baby Rory around and people joking about what they should name their kids. The gang had come a long way from their wild college days but it was heartwarming for Clarke to see that they were still so close throughout the years. Now it was time for a whole new adventure.


	10. Love Isn't Easy (But It Sure is Hard Enough)

“We gotta have patience

Love isn't just a sensation

Some of the time it gets rough

Love isn't easy but it sure is hard enough

(Sweet sweet, our love is bitter-sweet)

Giving love is a reason for living

But a few things can be tough

Love isn't easy but it sure is hard enough

(Sweet sweet, our love is bitter-sweet)”

~ABBA~

A few weeks had gone by since the pregnancy reveal and everyone had found their new routine. Madi was excelling in her lessons far better than anyone could imagine. And she was as focused as she ever had been. She really wanted to go to a real school but Clarke said she would have to wait until the next school year to do so.

For now, Madi would learn as much as she could. She was spending the day with Monty and Jasper to learn about science and math. Lexa was busier than ever between coaching at night and being principal during the day her schedule was jam packed.

She hardly spent time at home and it was starting to really bother Clarke. Though, that wasn’t the only thing bothering Clarke. Clarke was really struggling with morning sickness and extreme mood swings. Work was especially difficult but she couldn’t afford to take more than the allotted maternity time off.

The one day she nearly took Miller’s eye out with a bag of tubing when she couldn’t get the compartment to open on the rig. Miller laughed it off but truthfully he was a little scared of this mama bear to be. Miller had promised Lexa and Bellamy that he’d keep an eye on Clarke.

She was known to not take care of herself and now was not the time to do that. Most days, Clarke came home from work, showered and immediately fell asleep on the couch until Madi came home and woke her up to make dinner. Lexa tried to get Clarke to take a break or at least relax more but the conversation usually ended with Clarke crying and Lexa getting frustrated that she wouldn’t take care of herself better.

One Thursday night, Lexa cancelled practice so she could be home for dinner. She stopped at the store on her way home and picked up Clarke’s favorite ice cream and favorite toppings. Lexa was determined to make Clarke have a better day than the last couple. 

She walked into their house and hung her keys on the hook.

“Anybody home?” Lexa called out and no one responded. Lexa shrugged and walked into the kitchen. She smiled when she noticed Clarke and Madi sitting on the deck with their sketchbooks. Lexa put the ice cream away and walked out onto the deck.

“Hey yous.” Lexa said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Clarke and gave her a kiss.

Clarke smiled “You’re home early! Cancel practice?” Clarke asked grinning. Lexa nodded and hugged Madi

“Yep, didn’t feel like coaching today. I brought ice cream for dessert.”

Clarke smiled wider. “You’re the best wife ever. How’d you know that the only thing I could stomach today was ice cream?” Lexa laughed and sat down beside her on the love seat.

“Lucky guess. Was it bad today?” Lexa asked, concerned.

Clarke sighed “Very bad. I barely kept anything down. I managed some toast and a gatorade for lunch but that was it.” Lexa kissed her head.

“Good thing we’re having ice cream for dinner then, huh?” Lexa said and Madi cheered. Lexa went ahead and prepared everyone's ice cream and they ate out on the deck. Madi told them about her day with Monty and Jasper and how they showed her cool experiments where things exploded.

Lexa laughed at how enthusiastic about the exploding stuff that Madi was and Clarke glared at her.

“Madi why don’t you go watch tv so your mom and I can chat.” Madi nodded excitedly. Clarke rarely let her watch tv by herself. Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand and rubbed her thumb along her knuckles.

“You seem a little tense baby, what’s bothering you?” Lexa asked soothingly.

Clarke sighed “I’m so sorry. My mood has been all over the place today. These damn hormones. I dunno, I guess I just miss seeing you. I barely see you anymore…” Clarke said, her lip quivering slightly. Lexa’s heart broke. She had been so busy trying to balance everything that she didn’t see how much Clarke was struggling. 

Lexa pulled Clarke into a gentle hug. “I am so sorry, Clarke. I promise I’ll be more attentive. I just got so caught up in everything, I’ll be better I promise. But babe, you need to be better too. You’re not taking very good care of yourself and it’s not good for you or the baby.”

Clarke burst into tears and mumbled something about being a bad mom. Lexa wiped her eyes and kissed her forehead.

“Shh, this is a big change and it requires changing your habits a little. We”ll work through it together. How about I make you some tea and we can cuddle for a while?” Lexa said with a sad smile.

Clarke sniffled and nodded “T-that sounds amazing.” Clarke went inside and sat on the couch.

Madi had since gone upstairs to give her parents some well deserved alone time. Lexa made two cups of peppermint tea and brought them into the living room. Lexa sat down and handed Clarke one of the mugs. Clarke curled into Lexa’s side and sipped the tea. The pair sat in each other’s embrace and enjoyed their tea.

The rest of Clarke’s first trimester went without incident and she was now well into her second. She figured out how to curb her mood swings but was still struggling with morning sickness. Her bump had grown as was starting to become more noticeable.

She started reducing the number of work shifts she was taking and spent more time working on her art. It was keeping her calmer. Lexa had also taken a step back from coaching and let Anya take over for a while. The weather was getting warmer and soon school would be over. Lexa took the morning off to spend some time with Clarke before they both had to go to work.

Their morning started off rough as Clarke woke up early and was sick all morning but after some tea and toast her body finally calmed down. Lexa suggested they take a walk before it got too warm to do so. They decided to walk on the trail behind their house.

“It’s really beautiful out here and it’s so convenient,” Clarke said smiling. Lexa grinned.

“I love being outdoors, it’s so therapeutic. Are you doing okay?” Lexa asked.

Clarke laughed. “We’re fine babe. You worry too much.” Clarke said with a smirk. They walked for a while and brainstormed baby names.

“What do you think for a girl?” Lexa asked, smiling. Clarke thought for a moment.

Clarke smiled sadly and said “Abigail. After my mom…” Lexa smiled sadly and nodded.

“I think that would be perfect. How about Jacob for a boy. After your dad. I wish I had the opportunity to meet him. You speak so highly of him.” Lexa said solemnly.

Clarke nodded, wiping a few tears from her eyes. “They were great. I wish I had made up with my mom sooner.” Lexa stopped and wrapped her arms around Clarke.

“She knew how much you loved her. You’d make her so proud. I love you, Clarke.” Lexa said and Clarke looked up at her, tears streaming down her face.

“You always know the right things to say to me exactly when I need to hear them. I love you, too Lexa.” Clarke said smiling and continued to walk. 

They walked for a little while longer before Clarke’s swollen feet began to hurt so they decided to walk back. Clarke stumbled slightly, after a short dizzy spell. Lexa noticed and handed her the bottle of water.

“Drink up, you don’t want to get dehydrated.” Clarke took the water bottle gratefully and took a long drink.

“Thank you. I’m going to get ready for work now.” Lexa sighed and nodded. “Please be careful. Don’t hurt yourself, okay?” Lexa said and kissed her cheek. “I’ll see you tonight for dinner with Monty and Harper?” Clarke smiled and nodded.

She had been really looking forward to their date night with The Greens. Clarke got ready for work and ate a PBandJ before heading off to work. Clarke arrived to work and walked over to Miller and Artigas who were checking the rig to make sure it was all set for their shift.

“Hey dumbasses, you’re missing the flashlights” She laughed and picked them up to bring over. Miller pretended to hide behind the rig door.

“Shh Artigas, don’t talk about her. Pregzilla is here.” Miller said, trying to hide his laughter.

Artigas looked genuinely scared as he was the new guy but Clarke laughed and shook his hand.

“Miller’s only joking. I’m Clarke. I’ll be helping you get up to speed for when I have to go on leave.” Artigas chuckled and shook her hand.

“It’s nice to meet you. What are we learning first?” Clarke smiled and began training them.

The afternoon was relatively slow and they only had one call. An old lady with dementia required non-emergency transport to her monthly neuro visit. The temperature was pretty warm that day and despite being asked not to help lift the old lady into the rig, Clarke did it anyway to show Artigas the proper technique.

On the ride back to the station, Clarke felt a little dizzy.

“Miller, do you have any water up there? I forgot mine at the station.” Miller shook his head and handed her the bottle.

“See, Artigas. Pregzilla is so forgetful, what would she do without me?” Miller said with a smirk.

Clarke sipped the water and closed her eyes for a minute, hoping the room would stop spinning. Miller pulled into the station and opened the back doors for Clarke.

“You alright there Griff?” Miller asked, concerned. Clarke nodded and stood up to get out of the rig.

The room spun quicker and Clarke felt suddenly nauseous.

“M-Miller…” Clarke fell forward and smacked her head on the corner of the door before Miller frantically grabbed her before she hit the ground. 


	11. Adore You

_“Walk in your rainbow paradise (paradise)_

_Strawberry lipstick state of mind (state of mind)_

_I get so lost inside your eyes_

_Would you believe it?_

_You don't have to say you love me_

_You don't have to say nothing_

_You don't have to say you're mine_

_Honey_

_I'd walk through fire for you_

_Just let me adore you_

_Oh, honey_

_I'd walk through fire for you_

_Just let me adore you_

_Like it's the only thing I'll ever do_

_Like it's the only thing I'll ever do”_

~Harry Styles~

Lexa had just finished up in an excruciating disciplinary meeting with one of her students and his parents after he got caught sneaking into the girl’s locker room and taking pictures, when her phone rang. She smiled when she realized it was Clarke calling her.

“Hey, babe! Everything okay?” Lexa asked, beginning the paperwork she was required to fill out after every disciplinary meeting.

“Hi, this is Artigas. I’m one of Clarke’s new co-workers. Something’s happened. We’re on our way to the hospital.” Lexa felt her heart jump into her stomach.

“Thank you for calling. I’m on my way.” Lexa hung up and grabbed her keys. She ran out of her office and didn’t bother to tell anyone where she was going. At the hospital, Miller and Artigas waited in the living room for Lexa to arrive. Jackson walked out into the waiting room and smiled at Miller.

“She’s awake if you’d like to go see her. One of you should probably wait for Lexa.” Jackson said, giving his boyfriend a kiss. Before they could go see Clarke, Lexa walked quickly into the waiting room.

“Where is she?! Are they alright?!” Lexa demanded, slightly out of breath. Jackson smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

“First of all, breathe. Second of all, they’re fine. Just a few stitches and a bag of fluids. She needs to be more careful about her water intake. I also prescribed her some anti-nausea meds which should help keep this from happening again. She got lucky, If Miller hadn't been there it could have been a lot worse.” Lexa sighed in relief.

“Can I go talk to my wife now?” Lexa said annoyed and Jackson led her to Clarke’s room. 

“We’d like to keep you overnight for observation but I’ll leave you two to it. Just press the button if you need anything.” Jackson said as he left the room.

Clarke gave Lexa a sheepish smile. “Hi babe, funny seeing you here.” Clarke said, biting her lip. Lexa gave her a disappointed look and crossed her arms.

“Clarke, now is not the time for jokes! This could have been so much worse. You need to take better care of yourself.” Lexa said dismayed.

Clarke looked down. “I know. I was irresponsible and too stubborn to admit that I was struggling and it could have been so much worse. I’m so sorry.” Clarke said rubbing her small bump as tears fell from her eyes. Lexa went over and hugged Clarke.

“You scared me half to death. Let me help you, you don’t have to always do everything by yourself.” Lexa said, kissing her head.

Clarke sighed. “I scared myself half to death. I promise, I’ll take better care of myself. And I’ll let you help me.” Clarke said and kissed Lexa.

Lexa nodded. “I’m so glad you both are okay.” Clarke nodded.

“Me too. Did you tell Raven to bring Madi here?” Lexa’s eyes widened.

“Holy shit I forgot to call her!” Lexa pulled out her phone and saw 5 missed calls from Raven. Clarke chuckled a little and Lexa called Raven back. Clarke laughed when she could hear Raven yelling at Lexa through the phone. Lexa blushed in embarrassment and hung up.

“Raven might just have a worse temper than you and I didn’t think that was possible.” Lexa said laughing nervously. “They’re on their way. Are you hungry?” Lexa asked.

Clarke nodded. “I really want a pickle and peanut butter sandwich.” Lexa stared at her for a second. “That’s unusual but I’ll see what I can do.” Lexa laughed and texted Harper to come to the hospital and bring dinner. Clarke laughed as well.

“You think that combo is bad, the other day I straight up ate hot sauce on ice cream.” Lexa cringed and Madi burst into the room and hugged Clarke tight.

“I’m so glad you're okay! I was so worried when I came home and no one was home.” Clarke kissed her head.

“I’m fine, Madi. How mad is Raven?” Clarke said with a slight smile.

Madi laughed “I’ve never seen her drive so aggressively and you already know she’s an aggressive driver. She’s coming in soon. She had to pee.” Madi said chuckling.

Lexa shook her head. “I better hide then. I don’t want to die today.” Lexa said with a grin. Madi laughed and sat on the edge of Clarke’s bed. Raven walked in and scowled directly at Lexa.

“You didn’t think to call me when my best friend was in the hospital and your daughter was panicking because we couldn't get a hold of either of you! What the hell?!” Raven reprimanded.

Lexa crossed her arms. “I know it was a shitty thing to do but I was so worried it slipped my mind. It won’t happen again, I promise.” Lexa said apologetically.

Raven nodded and said “It fucking better not.” Clarke shook her head.

“I’m fine Reyes and watch your mouth.” She said laughing.

Raven smiled and sat down on the chair. “I’m glad you're okay, Griff. Don’t scare me like that again.” They sat and chatted for a while before Raven offered to take Madi for the night.

Monty and Harper arrived not too long after that and brought the food Clarke wanted. Clarke almost cried when she saw it. After eating and catching up for a while, Clarke became tired. Monty and Harper said their goodbyes and Lexa laid down on the bed the nurse had rolled in earlier for her.

“Goodnight my love, please get some rest.” Lexa said with a smile. Clarke smiled back and yawned.

“Goodnight babe, see you in the morning.” Clarke said as she fell asleep. The next morning Clarke was discharged and Lexa drove her home before heading to work. 

Clarke eventually decided that when she would work she would exclusively go in to train Artigas and nothing else. She spent more time on her art and eventually she got used to letting other people help her out. She was sitting in the living room one Saturday morning sketching in her sketchbook when she felt a weird sensation in her abdomen.

She panicked for a second but realized that she had felt the baby move for the first time. “Lexa! Come here, quick!” Clarke exclaimed, teary eyed.

Lexa ran into the living room wearing only a towel. “What’s wrong? Is something wrong?!” Lexa said with a panicked expression on her face. Clarke chuckled and shook her head.

“Come put your hand on my bump.” Clarke said smiling. Lexa sat down next to her and placed her hand on Clarke’s bump. The baby kicked again and Lexa looked at Clarke.

“Wow... that’s incredible. That’s our baby.” Lexa said with a wide grin.

Clarke laughed and asked “Where’s Madi?” Clarke asked. Lexa yelled upstairs for Madi to come downstairs.

“What’s up?” She asked with a smile. “Do you want to feel your sibling move?” Clarke asked. Madi nodded excitedly and sat down beside Clarke.

“Woah! That feels so weird! Does it feel weird for you?” Madi asked grinning.

Clarke laughed “A little.” Clarke said, smiling. The family spent the day together and finished it with a nice family dinner. 

Eventually, the school year was over and it was officially summer. Madi was signed up for an adventure camp run by Octavia and Lexa for the summer. Clarke spent the summer working on her art. She had been commissioned for a huge art project so it took up most of her time.

She also wanted to finish the project before the baby arrived in December. Raven, Murphy, Clarke and Lexa started going to birthing classes towards the end of the summer which was as hilarious as it sounds.

Raven and Murphy were almost kicked out for messing around too much while the class was going on and Clarke thought it was hilarious. Lexa, on the other hand, thought it was childish. Octavia announced she was pregnant in late July and Clarke thought Bellamy was going to have a heart attack.

He just couldn’t believe his little sister was going to be a mom but eventually he came around. Much to everyone’s surprise, not too long after Octavia announced her pregnancy Raven announced she was having twins.

Clarke honestly felt old. Her friends were having babies, hell she was having a baby, and Madi would be starting school in a month. Time was flying, and Clarke was so content with how her life was working out. She was surrounded by so many great people and she was so thankful. Soon there would be a slew of little babies joining the fun and Clarke couldn’t wait.


	12. Slipping Through My Fingers

_“Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning_

_Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile_

_I watch her go with a surge of that well-known sadness_

_And I have to sit down for a while_

_The feeling that I'm losing her forever_

_And without really entering her world_

_I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter_

_That funny little girl_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_I try to capture every minute_

_The feeling in it_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_Do I really see what's in her mind_

_Each time I think I'm close to knowing_

_She keeps on growing_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time”_

~ABBA~

The summer flew by and soon it was September. Madi was ecstatic about finally being able to go to school but Clarke was worried as ever. She decided to take a leave of absence from work and she was worried about Madi starting school. There was no real reason for Clarke to be worried as Harper would be Madi’s fourth grade teacher and could look out for Madi.

It was the morning of the first day of school and Clarke was awake early. Her back was bothering her and she was nervous for Madi’s first day of school. She went down to the kitchen to make Madi’s lunch. She packed it neatly into the lunchbox they’d picked out together and she made sure to add a sticky note with a cute message on it for her.

She also did the same for Lexa. The baby kicked her in the ribs and she gasped in pain.

“Hey now, don’t be rude to your mama.” She said rubbing her bump and the baby seemed to calm down. Clarke chuckled.

“Oh I see, I wasn’t giving you enough attention now was I? Already, you are a little attention seeker aren’t ya?” Clarke said as she stroked her bump.

Lexa smiled as she came down the stairs and silently watched her wife talk to their unborn baby. It made Lexa’s heart swell and she couldn’t get over how cute Clarke looked when she’d whisper to their baby. Lexa walked into the kitchen.

“Good morning, my love.” Lexa said kissing Clarke. 

Clarke blushed slightly. “Good morning, babe . Did you hear me talking to the baby?” Clarke asked, wrapping her arms around Lexa.

Lexa nodded with a grin. “It’s really cute. I love it actually.” Clarke smiled and poured Lexa a cup of coffee.

“Happy first day of school! I made you and Madi’s lunches. They’re in the fridge.”

Lexa smiled. “You’re amazing. How’s the baby?” Lexa grinned.

Clarke smiled. “Very active today. Keeps kicking me in the fucking ribs. What a little shit.” Clarke said laughing. “I think it’s a boy.”

Lexa laughed. “The baby keeps kicking you in the ribs so it automatically means it's a boy? I apparently kicked my mom a lot too. I think it’s a girl.” Lexa said with a smirk.

“You should talk to Raven and O. They have a bet going.” Clarke laughed. Madi came downstairs all dressed and ready for school.

“Goooood morning, parents! It’s school time” Madi said grinning. Lexa laughed at how enthusiastic Madi was about school.

“Want some cereal?” Clarke asked and Madi nodded. Clarke poured Madi her cereal and Lexa grabbed her to-go mug and filled it with coffee.

“Bye, Madi. Have a great first day at school! I want to hear all about it tonight! Bye Clarke.” Lexa said as she kissed Clarke.

“By little one.” Lexa said and she bent down to kiss Clarke’s bump. Lexa left for work and Madi chatted to Clarke about how excited she was to go to school. Clarke insisted on taking pictures of Madi and Madi really didn’t want to but humored her mom anyway. Clarke dropped Madi off at school and cried the whole way home.

Between her pregnancy hormones and just being a little sad that her Madi was growing up so fast, Clarke couldn’t help herself. 

Clarke regained her composure and pulled up at Raven’s. Clarke, Raven and Octavia were going shopping for their babies at the mall. Clarke walked up and opened the door.

“Honey, I’m hooome!” Clarke said with a laugh.

“In the kitchen!” Raven shouted and Clarke walked into the kitchen not at all surprised to see Raven eating pizza rolls with jello.

“Nice snack. Can I try it?” Clarke said with a laugh.

“Dude, you can’t judge me. The other day you were eating ice cream and pickles together.” Raven said, handing her a pizza roll and a spoon full of jello.

Clarke took a bite. “Is Octavia here? Also this might be the weirdest thing I’ve ever eaten. And it’s horrible ” Clarke said as she struggled to swallow it.

Raven laughed and responded “Yeah O’s upstairs yakkin, she told me she’d kill me if I went up to check on her so I decided to send Murph up instead.” Clarke laughed and ate the jello.

After a while Octavia came back down. “Ready for the mall?” Octavia asked as she went to the fridge to grab a water bottle. Clarke nodded and Raven raised her eyebrow.

“Did you kill my husband?” Raven asked with a smirk.

Octavia laughed “You wish, I told him to fuck off and he just left me alone.” Raven laughed and grabbed her keys.

They walked out to her car and Clarke called shotgun. Octavia grumbled about how Clarke always got to ride shotgun. Clarke laughed “You can have it on the ride back.” She said as she turned on the radio. They jammed out to one of their college playlists on the way to the mall and it brought back old memories.

When they got to the mall, they stopped at the restroom before beginning their shopping spree. Clarke was determined to find the cutest gender neutral outfits she could find. Lexa and Clarke had decided to not find out what they were having because they wanted to be surprised.

Also, Octavia and Raven placed a bet on what they were having and it was much more exciting to keep them waiting. The trio shopped for a while before stopping at the food court for lunch. After lunch, they put the bags they had in the car and went to the nail salon to get pedicures.

“So, Octavia, how's your pregnancy been so far.” Clarke asked.

Octavia laughed “Not bad, morning sickness sucks and not being able to drink wine does too but other than that it’s fine. Lincoln’s so funny about it though. He’s so protective of us.” Octavia said, smiling.

Raven grinned “For an asshole, Murphy has been pretty great. Although, I don’t think anyone could top Lexa. That women is fantastic holy fuck. And she has to constantly put up with Clarke’s dumb shit.” Raven said laughing and Octavia nodded in agreement. 

“Lexa is truly extraordinary. I’m so lucky to have her. And hey, I know I can be a lot sometimes but so can you two.” Clarke said grinning. After their pedicures, they decided to head back to Raven’s. Clarke was tired from shopping and decided to go home and take a nap. 

After her nap, she decided to start painting the baby’s room. Lexa had picked out a really pretty navy blue for the accent wall in the nursery and Clarke was excited to paint a mural on the other wall. She opened the windows and turned on her speaker to play music while she painted.

She sang while she painted and smiled when she felt the baby kick.

“You like that song don’t you?” She chuckled and finished painting the wall.

She sat down on the floor and looked at the blank wall in front of her and closed her eyes to brainstorm a mural. She sat deep in thought and hummed to herself. Suddenly, someone sat down behind her and wrapped their arms around her.

“What are you thinking about Clarke?” Lexa said smiling.

Clarke grinned “Lexa! I wasn’t expecting you home so early. I was brainstorming ideas for the baby’s mural” Clarke smiled and leaned back into Lexa.

Lexa smiled “I love the color even more now that it’s actually on the wall” Lexa said, smiling.

Clarke nodded and asked “What do you think about me painting the moon and the stars. Like a night skyscape.” Lexa grinned and rested her head on Clarke’s shoulder.

“I think that is an excellent idea. Need help?” Lexa asked. Clarke smiled.

“I’d love your help but I’d rather do this alone. You can watch me though!” Clarke said as she picked up her paintbrush. Lexa smiled and watched Clarke paint the mural. Clarke hummed as she painted and Lexa watched adoringly. 

Clarke painted until it was time to pick Madi up from school. Lexa and Clarke drove to the elementary school and waited in the pickup line for Madi. Lexa murmured something about the other parents being idiots and not knowing how to drive properly and Clarke laughed.

Madi ran up to the car with the biggest grin on her face and got in.

“Hi, Madi! How was your day?” Clarke asked. Madi smiled

“It was amazing! I loved it so much! I really love Harper as my teacher. I made a few friends too!” Madi said excitedly and proceeded to give them both a play by play of her entire day at school.

Clarke was so relieved that Madi had a good day. Lexa made Madi’s favorite for dinner and Clarke helped Madi do her homework. After dinner, Madi showered and Lexa helped her pick out her outfit for picture day.

Lexa braided Madi’s hair and told her about how she never had good pictures on picture day until high school because her dad was horrible at hair and at most things. Madi went to bed early so she could have time to make sure her picture day outfit and hair were perfect. Clarke and Lexa decided to take a bath together. Lexa made sure the water was the right temperature before they got in. 

Clarke leaned against Lexa and rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder. “This feels amazing. The baby likes it too. I can feel them kicking” Clarke said as she moved Lexa’s hand onto her bump.

Lexa smiled “Those kicks are powerful. I see them being a future hockey star.” Lexa said with a grin.

Clarke laughed “What if they want to be a dancer? Or play another sport? Or not do sports at all?” Lexa smiled and rubbed circles onto Clarke’s bump.

“Then we will support them in whatever they choose as long as they are happy.” Lexa said. The baby gave a particularly hard kick and Clarke winced.

“You little shit. I told you to stop doing that.” Clarke rubbed the spot where the baby kicked.

Lexa frowned and put her hand over Clarkes. “Hey you, stop kicking your Mama so hard. She might kick you back.” Lexa said jokingly.

Clarke giggled and held Lexa’s hand. “They are so active. I’m surprised you don’t feel them when we cuddle at night.” Clarke said. Lexa grinned.

“Oh I feel them, it just doesn’t bother me.” They relaxed in the tub for a while before getting out and heading to bed. Contented with their new schedules and excited to see what the next few weeks held for them, Clarke and Lexa fell asleep in each others arms, dreaming of the future.


	13. You'll Be in My Heart

_“Come stop your crying it'll be alright_

_Just take my hand and hold it tight_

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here don't you cry_

_For one so small, you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us, can't be broken_

_I will be here, don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_Always”_

~Phil Collins~

September flew by and so did October. Halloween was a sight to see. Bellamy dressed Rory in a hotdog costume and Echo wasn’t too pleased even though she did look adorable. Madi wanted to wear an inflatable t-rex costume and nothing was going to stop her.

The gang took Madi and Rory trick-or-treating and finished the night with a bonfire at Clarke and Lexa’s. It was halfway through November and Raven and Clarke were well into their 3rd trimester. The newest symptom that startled the women at first was false contractions.

The first time it happened Clarke was grocery shopping with Lexa. Lexa nearly called an ambulance but Clarke remembered that false contractions were a common thing at this stage of pregnancy. Raven on the other hand full blown panicked until she called Clarke and she told her that it was okay.

Thanksgiving was around the corner and everyone would be having dinner at the Griffin house. The Greens were bringing Monty’s famous mashed potatoes, The Murphy’s were bringing gravy, Lincoln and Octavia were bringing green beans, Miller and Jackson were bringing stuffing, The Jordans were bringing sweet potatoes, Anya, her girlfriend and Luna were bringing cranberry sauce, and the Blakes were bringing pie. Clarke and Lexa would provide the turkey.

It was going to be great having everyone finally together for the first time in a while.

The morning of Thanksgiving, Clarke woke early and waddled downstairs to begin cleaning the house. She put the turkey in the oven, as it would take most of the day to cook. Lexa came downstairs around 9 am and smiled as Clarke tried to bend over to pick up a pair of socks Madi left in the living room.

“Need help, my love?” Lexa said with a grin.

Clarke huffed and crossed her arms. “I guess so, this damn bump keeps getting in my way.” Clarke said clearly frustrated.

Lexa smiled softly. “Yes the bump is annoying and you wish to be independent again, but soon that bump will be a baby who I know you already love so much.” Lexa said wrapping her arms around Clarke.

Clarke sighed but smiled. “I know. Help me set the table?” Clarke said smiling and they set off to set the table.

Madi came downstairs a while later to find the kitchen empty. She grinned and went to the kitchen to make herself a bowl of cereal. After eating her breakfast she decided to go outside and practice her stick handling. She started taking weekly skating and hockey lessons with Anya.

She was outside practicing when her parents walked up the path from the woods. She smiled and waved at them.

“Hi Clarke! Hi Lexa!” Madi said putting her hockey stick down.

Clarke grinned and waved back. “You know Madi, if you wanted to you could call me mama and Lexa mom.”

Madi smiled “Are you sure?”

Clarke nodded and hugged her. “Only if you’re comfortable.”

Madi nodded. “I think I’ll give it a try.” Madi said with a chuckle and the family went inside to finish getting ready for dinner.

Their friends, no wait, their family, started arriving around 4:30pm. Madi sat in the living room entertaining Rory while the adults sat around and caught up. Being a good host, Lexa grabbed everyone something to drink before settling on the couch next to Clarke with a glass of Diet Coke.

Bellamy raised an eyebrow. “I’m surprised you aren’t having a glass of whiskey.” Bellamy said to Lexa.

Lexa grinned “Well, I figured since Clarke couldn’t drink, I shouldn’t as well. Being a supportive partner during pregnancy is important.” Clarke beamed with pride as Raven smirked at Murphy who was, in fact, having a beer as they spoke.

“Hey now, I’m supportive. I helped your horny, hormone crazed ass plenty of times and I went out in the middle of the night to get you food” Murphy said with a smirk.

Raven slapped his shoulder playfully and Monty switched the direction of the conversation to his recent discovery at work. 

Once dinner was ready, everyone gathered around the table. Lexa raised her glass to make a toast. “Let’s give our thanks to another healthy year full of life, love and happiness. To great food, fun experiences and great family. Dig in!” Lexa said as they all clinked their glasses together.

They ate, conversed, and enjoyed each other's company. Lexa, Raven and Clarke cleared the table as Bellamy, Harper and Madi set the table for desert. Raven insisted on washing the dishes and Clarke agreed to dry them.

“You’re glowing, Reyes.” Clarke said smiling.

Raven chuckled “Oh you know, that pregnancy glow is really coming in clutch. Although, these goddamn false contractions are really pissing me off. They’ve been so consistent this afternoon” Raven said as she winced in pain.

Clarke nodded “Yeah it’s rough, sometimes it wakes me up in the middle of the night” Clarke said sympathetically.

Raven stopped washing the dish she was holding and gripped the counter. A small pool of water formed at Raven’s feet.

“Uh Clarke...I think my water just broke.” Raven said, staring at her feet.

Clarke grinned “Holy shit, Raven your water just broke. Okay, let’s time your contractions. We probably have some time. Murphy!” Clarke called into the dining room.

Murphy walked in “What’s up princess?” Murphy said, taking a sip of his beer.

Clarke walked over to him and took the beer. “You’re about to be a dad.” She said grinning and patted his shoulder. His eyes widened slightly and he rushed over to Raven.

“Holy fuck, this is actually happening.” He said grabbing Raven’s hands.

“This is really happening.” Raven said nervously.

Clarke smiled “You should probably head home and grab your stuff. I’ll meet you at the hospital later.”

Raven shook her head. “No Clarke, I need you both.” Clarke smiled.

“Alright, then let’s go.” Clarke grabbed her bag and kissed Lexa goodbye. “I’ll see you soon.” Clarke said and they left for the hospital.

Raven was in labor all night long. An excruciating number of hours later, on November 27, the twins were born. After dinner had finished the night before, everyone made their way to the hospital and were waiting in the waiting room.

Madi, Octavia and Harper were curled up asleep on chairs and the rest of their friends were chatting quietly. A nurse was surprised to see so many people there. Bellamy told her that they were all the family of the Murphy’s and the nurse didn’t question anything further. 

Clarke had left the room to let the Murphy’s have their moment and was surprised to see all of their friends sprawled out in the waiting room.

Clarke chuckled “I’m surprised they didn’t kick you all out.”

Bellamy smirked and said “We’re family, aren’t we Princess?” Clarke grinned and nodded. Octavia sat up.

“How is she? How are the babies? What are the babies?” Octavia asked excitedly.

Clarke grinned “Mama’s exhausted but doing well. The babies are stable. They’ll have to spend about a month in the NICU but are expected to make a full recovery. A healthy baby girl and a healthy baby boy!” Clarke said proudly.

Their friends cheered and Clarke took a seat beside Lexa. A while later, Murphy came out grinning. Bellamy went over and shook his hand and congratulated him.

“I just wanted to thank you guys for being here and I would like to introduce to you. Alexandra Rebecca Murphy and Jonathan Sinclair Murphy!” He said passing his phone around to show them all a picture of the twins. After a while everyone trickled back home and Murphy went back to Raven’s side. 

The twins spent a month and a half in the NICU before finally coming home. A few weeks had passed and Raven was adjusting to motherhood with the help of her friends. Clarke was nearing her due date and Christmas was just around the corner. Madi, Lexa and Clarke were spending their Saturday decorating their house.

Clarke smiled as she and Madi decorated the living room. Lexa was on the roof putting the lights on the house and every so often Clarke would go out to make sure she was doing alright. That evening, Lexa made a fire in the fireplace and the family began putting up the tree.

Much to Lexa’s dismay, Clarke insisted on using the step ladder to put the glass balls onto the tree. Clarke took a break for a minute and sat down on the couch. She rubbed her back with her hand and sighed. Her back was killing her. Madi grinned when she found a Santa hat. She laughed and put it on Clarke’s head.

Clarke smiled and turned the radio up. It was playing her favorite Christmas song. She danced around the living room with Madi like she used to with her mom when she was Madi’s age. It was bittersweet but she smiled. Lexa grabbed her phone and took a video and some pictures. Clarke grinned and continued to put the decorations on the tree. Clarke had been experiencing some contractions but she wanted to make sure they were real before freaking out. After finishing the tree and taking pictures in front of it, Clarke smiled and rested a hand on her bump.

“I don’t want to alarm you but I think the baby is coming. My water hasn’t broken yet but my contractions are coming in regular intervals.” Clarke said nervously, trying not to panic. Lexa sprang into action and Madi jumped up and down excitedly. 

“I’ll call Bellamy to take Madi and grab your bag. Relax, it's going to be okay” Lexa said reassuringly . Clarke nodded trying not to panic. Lexa felt oddly calm. She sent a quick text to their friend chat to update them but Clarke had decided that she only wanted Lexa in the room with her. 

Bellamy arrived not too long after Lexa called him and Clarke and Lexa left for the hospital. Lexa held Clarke’s hand tight. Once they arrived Clarke’s water finally broke as they wheeled her to her room. The doctor hooked Clarke up to the machines and hooked the fetal monitor onto her bump. Lexa held Clarke’s hand and smiled.

“You’ve got this, love. I’ll be here for you the entire time.” Lexa said. Clarke nodded as another contraction hit. The doctor came in and said she had time as she wasn’t fully dilated yet. Lexa rubbed Clarkes’s back trying to help sooth her pain. A few hours passed and the contractions became closer together.

The nurse came back to check on them and furrowed her brow before taking out the ultrasound machine.

“I’m going to take a look at the baby. No need for concern yet but the baby’s heart rate dropped significantly and I just want to make sure nothing is wrong” The nurse said with a smile before putting the gel onto Clarke’s belly and bringing the wand over to it. She looked around for a minute before confirming her diagnosis.

“Okay, we’re going to have to do an emergency c-section. The baby’s umbilical cord has wrapped itself around the baby’s neck. No need to be too worried if we act quickly.” The nurse said as she prepped Clarke for transport.

Clarke’s heart skipped a beat and she looked at Lexa with panic in her eyes. Lexa kissed her head and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

“It will be okay, love. You’re both strong. Just squeeze my hand” Lexa said trying not to show how panicked she truly was. 

They prepped Clarke for surgery and Lexa gowned up. Lexa gave Clarke a quick kiss and reassured her everything would be fine before they put her under. The baby was delivered within 10 minutes and brought immediately away. Lexa watched as the nurses tried to get him to breathe and cry.

It felt like hours before a sharp cry pierced through the room. Lexa sighed in relief and wiped a few tears. Once the doctors were finished with Clarke, they moved her to room to recover and Lexa followed. Lexa sat on a chair by the bed and grabbed Clarke’s hand. A short while later a nurse wheeled the baby into the room.

“Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy!” Lexa grinned proudly and reached in to pick him up. The nurse said she’d be back to check on them in a bit before leaving. Lexa held the baby close and waited for Clarke to wake up. Lexa took a picture of the baby before sending the group text an update on the situation. 

Clarke woke up about 45 minutes later and looked around.

Lexa smiled “Hi love, welcome back. We have a boy!” Lexa beamed. Clarke smiled and sat up slowly.

“Can I hold him please?” Lexa nodded and handed her the baby. Clarke teared up when she looked down at him. “He’s perfect already. Our little Jake. Jacob Gustus Woods.”

Lexa grinned with a surprised look on her face. “Clarke, how did you know about Gustus?” Clarke smiled and looked deeply into Lexa’s eyes.

“I talked to Anya. I know how much of a father figure your first hockey coach Gustus was to you and since we were naming him after my father, I figured Gustus was the perfect middle name for him.” Lexa kissed Clarke passionately.

“I love you so much, Clarke Griffin. The nurse came back to check on Clarke and the baby and Lexa asked her to take a picture of them. Shortly after, Bellamy, Raven, Octavia and Madi filed into the room with balloons and a bouquet of flowers.

Clarke grinned “Madi, say hello to you baby brother Jacob ‘Jake’ Gustus Woods.” Madi came over and looked at him lovingly. Bellamy took a picture of the family and then took one of Octavia, Raven, Clarke and the baby. Despite a slightly terrifying birth, Lexa was relieved that everything had worked out and Clarke and Jake were doing well.

A new chapter of their lives had just begun, and much like most things in their life, they were ready to take on the joys and challenges of parenthood once again.


	14. Probably Up

_“I've been told I got a problem_

_with the hours that I keep_

_See, I work until the sunrise_

_and at noon I'm still asleep_

_So if you feel alone then_

_you can call my phone at night_

_My insomnia's your blessing,_

_there's no need for stressing_

_If you have a question, I, I, I_

_I'm probably up_

_I'm probably up_

_I'm probably up_

_Ooh, I'm probably up”_

~Lawrence~

After four days, Clarke and Jake were allowed to leave the hospital. Clarke knew she had to be on bedrest for a week but found it difficult to sit still. Jake was a relatively easy baby. He cried minimally but he wasn’t a very good sleeper. Most new babies weren’t. The first couple nights Clarke found it difficult to keep getting up in the middle of the night but eventually she and Lexa got into a routine.

Clarke felt especially bad for Madi. Madi was a light sleeper and Jake would wake her up a couple times a night. Madi told Clarke that she didn’t mind but it was starting to really affect her. It was starting to affect all of them. Lexa came downstairs one Saturday afternoon to Clarke asleep on the couch while feeding Jake.

Lexa chuckled to herself. “Poor Clarke..” Lexa said sitting down beside her.

Clarke’s eyes shot open “I’m awake!” She said startled. Lexa smiled sympathetically. Jake finished eating and Clarke began to burp him.

“You should take a nice bath and get some sleep for a while. I can handle him for a bit. Are there bottles in the fridge?” Lexa asked.

Clarke nodded “Yes, a bunch of them. Thank you.” She said, sighing.

Clarke got up slowly and made her way upstairs to take a bath. She was still in some pain as her incision was still healing which made most tasks difficult. Lexa was extremely helpful and Clarke was so thankful that she was around. Clarke settled into the bath and sighed happily. She put on her favorite music and soaked for a while before washing her hair.

After her bath, she put on clean pajamas and laid down on the bed. Clarke tried to fall asleep but was just too uncomfortable to find sleep.

After an hour of trying, Clarke gave up and made her way back downstairs. She smiled when she heard Lexa talking to Jake. “You are the cutest little thing I’ve ever seen. Yes you are. Yes you are.” Lexa said using a baby voice. Lexa kissed his head and rested him on her chest.

Clarke cleared her throat and Lexa looked up pretending like she wasn’t just talking like she was. “Uh, Clarke hi. How was your nap?” Lexa said making her voice sound deeper trying to play it off.

Clarke chuckled “You don’t always have to act so tough. Also that might have been the cutest thing I’ve ever seen you do.” Clarke said sitting down beside her. Lexa blushed slightly, she wasn’t used to feeling these kinds of emotions but honestly she kind of liked it.

Clarke smiled and admired Lexa with Jake. Jake slept peacefully in Lexa’s arms and Clarke rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

“How’s the pain today?” Lexa asked quietly.

Clarke frowned “It’s a bit more sore than yesterday but it doesn’t look bad so I think it’s alright. When’s Madi due home?” Clarke asked.

Lexa checked her watch. “In an hour.”

Clarke smiled “Should we heat up the chicken parm Harper and Monty made us? I’m starving.” Lexa smiled.

“We are not doing anything. I will heat it up and you will sit here with Jake.” Lexa kissed Clarke before handing her Jake and going to heat up dinner. Lexa was halfway done prepping dinner when Jake started crying loudly.

Clarke checked his diaper but it was fine and he just ate so she had no idea what was wrong. Clarke tried rocking him gently but to no avail. Jake just wouldn’t stop crying. Lexa paused dinner and came into the living room to give Clarke a hand. Madi came home in the middle of it.

“Hi Mom! Hi Mama!” Madi said with a grin.

Lexa smiled “Hi Madi! Dinner’s in the kitchen, help yourself. We’ll be in as soon as we calm your brother.” Lexa said. Madi smiled and went into the kitchen. She sat down and ate her dinner alone. With Clarke and Lexa preoccupied with Jake, Madi felt a little upset. She cleaned up her plate and went up to her room without saying anything. 

Jake was inconsolable and Clarke was getting frustrated. She was exhausted, in pain, and feeling like a failure. Lexa rocked Jake and patted his back gently.

“Shh, Jakey Jake. It’s okay, you're okay.” Lexa said. Clarke sat on the couch and put her head in her hands. Lexa kept patting Jake’s back and suddenly he burped loudly.

“Good one buddy!” Lexa said, chuckling. Jake’s cries reduced to sniffles and he finally calmed down. Clarke burst into tears. Lexa looked at her wife sadly as she laid Jake in his bassinet.

“Clarke…” Lexa said as she pulled Clarke into a tight hug.

“I-I’m a failure. I couldn’t even get him to burp!” Clarke sobbed into Lexa’s shoulder.

Lexa rubbed Clarke’s back. “Shh, babe. You’re not a failure. This is a process and it takes time to get the hang of. No one’s good at it at first, hell some are never even good at all. You’re exhausted and still recovering from a traumatic experience. We will do this together.” Lexa said kissing her head.

Clarke nodded but couldn’t stop crying. “How about I make you a cup of tea and you try to take the sleeping pill that the doctor prescribed for you. You need to sleep. I can take care of Jake for the night.” Lexa suggested.

Clarke sniffled and looked up at her. “A-Are you sure?” Clarke asked sincerely. Lexa nodded. “Of course! We’re in this together remember? And you need a break.” Lexa said smiling before making her a cup of tea. Clarke wiped her eyes and placed a kiss on Jake’s head.

“I love you baby boy. Don’t be a little shit for your Mommy tonight.” Clarke said with a slight chuckle before heading upstairs. 

She knocked on Madi’s door. “Madi?” Clarke said as she walked in.

Madi was sitting on her bed sketching. “Hi..” Madi said not even bothering to look up from her sketch.

“How was school? Learn anything cool today?” Clarke asked. Madi shrugged and continued to sketch.

Clarke frowned. “Did something happen Madi? You don’t seem like yourself?” Clarke asked, her voice dripping with concern.

Madi shook her head and responded “I’m just tired.” Clarke worried for a second and put a hand on Madi’s forehead to feel for a fever. “I said I’m fine, _Clarke_!” Madi snapped at Clarke.

Clarke was taken aback. Madi hadn’t called her Clarke in a month. And she never snapped at her before.

“Madi Griffin, you do not raise your voice at me!” Clarke said sternly.

Madi glared at Clarke “Or what? What are you going to do about it? You’re not my real mom!” Madi said, fighting back tears. Clarke took Madi’s sketchbook and Ipad away from her.

“You’re grounded. No Ipad and no sketchbook until I say so. And go to bed!” Clarke said angrily.

“Fine!” Madi shouted and rolled over, throwing the blanket over her head.

Clarke turned the light off and walked out of the room as quickly as she could given her condition. Clarke sank onto the bed and rubbed her temples. The combination of lack of sleep and stress was wearing on Clarke and a dull headache was forming behind her eyes. 

Lexa walked in with the cup of tea and the baby. “What was that all about?” Lexa said, putting the cup down on the bedside table.

“Madi talked back to me when I tried to ask her what was wrong. She wasn’t acting like herself and I just wanted to see how her day was. She called me Clarke. And she said that I wasn’t her real mom.” Clarke said teary eyed.

Lexa sighed and hugged Clarke. “A new sibling is a hard adjustment for someone who’s been an only child for the majority of their life. She’ll come around. We’ll have a talk with her to remind her that we love her equally as much as we love Jake and that even though right now things are very different it will all be okay. I think the best thing you should do right now is drink that tea, take that pill and go to sleep.” Lexa said, wiping Clarke’s tears and giving her a quick kiss.

Clarke nodded “You’re right. I’m exhausted and need to sleep. Everything will be okay.” Clarke said as she swallowed the pill and drank her tea. Lexa put Jake in his bassinet and laid down next to Clarke.

“Goodnight, my love. Please sleep well.” Lexa said and kissed her head.

“Mmhmm. Goodnight.” Clarke mumbled as she fell asleep. Clarke slept the whole night while Lexa took care of Jake. Lexa understood what Madi was feeling but she was a little upset that Madi was so harsh. Lexa had the perfect idea for Madi tomorrow and she knew exactly what would help her understand the current situation.


	15. If I Could Turn Back Time

“If I could turn back time

If I could find a way

I'd take back those words that hurt you

And you'd stay

I don't know why I did the things I did

I don't know why I said the things I said

Pride's like a knife it can cut deep inside

Words are like weapons, they wound sometimes

I didn't really mean to hurt you

I didn't want to see you go

I know I made you cry, but baby

If I could turn back time

If I could find a way

I'd take back those words that hurt you

And you'd stay

If I could reach the stars

I'd give 'em all to you

Then you'd love me, love me, like you used to do

If I could turn back time”

~Cher~

Lexa had been troubled all night long. They had been so caught up with Jake that they had failed to give Madi the attention she deserved. It occurred to her when she was rocking Jake back to sleep after feeding him, that they were not doing well at balancing all the aspects of their current life.

Lexa was determined to make it up to Madi. That morning Lexa called the school and told them that Madi had a doctors appointment and would be picked up at lunch time while she made Madi her favorite breakfast. Lexa put Jake down in his bassinet and went to wake Madi up.

“Madi, it’s time to wake up for school. I made your favorite for breakfast,” Lexa said, opening Madi’s curtains to let the sun in.

Madi sat up “Really? You made pancakes on a weekday? Cool! But why?” Madi asked, swinging her legs over the edge of her bed.

Lexa sat down beside Madi. “I feel bad about last night. I should have come to eat with you. Your mama and I are learning and sometimes when you're in the process of learning something, you make horrible mistakes. I am so sorry Madi. I won’t let it happen again.” Lexa said hugging Madi close.

Madi hugged back and sniffled slightly. “D-Does this mean I’m ungrounded?” Madi asked with a small smile.

“I’ll talk to your Mama, but Madi, when you're upset, there’s no need to yell. Try taking a deep breath and voicing your feelings. It’s hard trust me, I’ve had my fair share of outbursts, but it always ends better if you don’t yell. Let's get ready and eat before we don’t have time.” Lexa said, before getting up. Madi nodded and got ready to go to school. Lexa went into the bedroom to wake up Clarke and check on Jake. 

Clarke was already awake when Lexa walked in. She was holding Jake.

“Good morning, my love. Sleep well?” Lexa said with a small smile.

“Good morning, and absolutely. Best sleep I’ve ever had” Clarke said with a small smile. Lexa went over to her closet and got ready for work.

“What time is Raven coming over with the twins? Lexa asked, picking out her favorite suit.

Clarke smiled sadly and asked “Did you talk to Madi…?” Lexa nodded.

“She seems to be in better spirits this morning. I think we should have a chat after dinner tonight. And maybe one with Madi too” Clarke nodded.

Lexa kissed Clarke and placed a quick kiss on Jake’s head. “I’ll see you tonight. I love you.” Lexa said with a smile.

Clarke smiled back and said, “I love you too.” Lexa went downstairs and ate breakfast with Madi before dropping her off at school and going to work.

Clarke got out of bed and got ready for the day. She dressed Jake in a cute onesie and walked down to the kitchen to get something to eat. She smiled when she saw a plate wrapped in tinfoil with a sticky note on it. She picked up the note and read it.

It said ‘Madi and I left you some pancakes. Don’t be too hard on yourself, we’re learning. I love you- Lexa’ and Clarke sighed. Jake started to cry and Clarke realized it was feeding time.

Clarke fed Jake and then ate breakfast. The doorbell rang and she smiled. It had been a while since she saw Raven and she was excited to chat with her for a while. Clarke picked Jake up and opened the front door.

Raven smiled and said “You look like shit, Griff.”

Clarke scoffed “Well hello to you too, Reyes. Come in.” She said with a smile.

Raven wheeled the stroller into the house. “How’s my two favorite twins today?” Clarke said waving at the twins.

The twins smiled and Clarke grinned. “They’re getting so big already, what are they 3 months?” Clarke said.

Raven nodded “It’s insane. How are you adjusting?” Raven said, taking a seat on the couch.

Clarke sighed. “Not well. Last night was a mess. Jake had gas and wouldn’t stop crying and Madi acted out so I had to ground her.”

Raven smiled sympathetically “It’s a big adjustment. Did you try to talk to Madi? See what she was feeling? Bellamy was telling me he had a hard time when Octavia was born.” Raven said.

Clarke looked down. “No, I yelled at her and haven’t spoken to her since. I honestly don’t even know what time she came home. I was so wrapped up in trying to calm Jake.”

Raven shook her head. “Well no shit, she acted out. You didn’t acknowledge her at all? You have to be better, Clarke. I know it’s hard but you messed up big time, buddy. Madi is young too, she needs you just as much as Jake does.” Raven said matter of factly.

Clarke realized how badly she messed up and put her head in her hands. “I’m flailing here, Raven. I can’t believe I did this. How could I be so stupid?” Clarke said sadly.

“Sleep deprivation has that effect on you, Griff. Talk to her when she gets home. And hey, we all make mistakes. What’s important is how we learn from them.” Raven said with a smile.

Clarke nodded and picked Jake up. “Want to baby swap?” Clarke laughed and Raven grabbed Jake from Clarke. Clarke grabbed Alex first and then picked up John. 

Around lunchtime, Lexa left work and drove to Madi’s school. She walked into the office and waited for Madi to come down.

Madi walked into the office and smiled “Hi Mom! I didn’t know I had an appointment today. You must have forgotten to tell me.” Madi said.

Lexa smiled “Oh you know me. I’m very forgetful. We better go, don’t want to keep the dentist waiting.” Lexa said, reaching out to take Madi’s backpack.

“Harper said I had a doctor's appointment?” Madi said.

Lexa winked and said “Oh yeah, that’s what I meant.” Madi looked confused as they walked out of the office and into the car.

Madi got in the backseat and grinned. “Okay, please tell me what’s going on?” Lexa smiled and started driving.

“Okay, I felt really bad about last night so I decided to pull you from school early to go to the rink and play some hockey and then get ice cream. But you can’t tell anybody. Especially not your Mama.” Lexa said with a wink.

Madi smirked “You’d get in so much trouble if Mama found out. I promise not to say anything, though!” Madi said excitedly. Lexa pulled into the rink and they grabbed their hockey bags. Lexa and Madi spent the afternoon working on Madi’s skills and playing one on one before stopping to get ice cream on their way home. 

When they got home Clarke was cooking dinner with one hand and holding a sleeping Jake in the other hand.

“Hi babe!” Lexa said, kissing Clarke’s cheek and grabbing Jake from her to give her a break. Clarke smiled gratefully.

“Hi hon, how was your day?” Clarke asked.

“Same as usual. How’s Raven?” Lexa asked with a smile.

“Raven’s good! The twins are as well. Is Madi home?” Clarke asked. Lexa nodded and rocked Jake gently.

“She’s all sweaty from gym class so she’s going to shower before dinner.” Clarke nodded and went back to making dinner. After her shower Madi came into the kitchen.

“Need help setting the table?” Madi asked with a smile.

Clarke nodded. “That would be great thank you” Madi set the table and Clarke served the dinner. C

larke looked down at her hands for a second before looking at Madi sadly. “Madi...I am so sorry for yesterday night. I can’t believe I got so caught up with your brother. You’re 100% ungrounded. I will never let that happen again I promise. I love you so much.” Clarke said smiling sadly.

Madi nodded and hugged Clarke tight. “It’s okay, I know you're trying your best. And I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have said those mean things. I was just upset and I didn’t know how to handle it. I promise I’ll be better at talking about my feelings instead of getting angry. I love you too.” She said smiling. Lexa was proud of both of them. She knew this was difficult for the both of them. 

Clarke smirked “How was your doctors appointment Madi?” Madi’s jaw dropped and a piece of spaghetti fell out. Lexa smiled sheepishly at Clarke. “ Harper mentioned it when she called to ask me about pregnancy tips. I’ll let it slide this time. Did you guys have fun?” Clake asked.

Madi grinned “We did. Do you mind helping me with my homework after dinner?” Madi asked. Clarke nodded and picked up Jake to feed him.

“I’d love to.” Clarke replied as Lexa cleared the table.

Clarke helped Madi with her homework and afterwards Madi asked if she could hold Jake for a while. At first, Madi didn’t know how to feel about Jake but now she realized that he was her brother and that she had to do everything in her power to protect him.

Madi smiled down at Jake who was now asleep in her arms. Clarke smiled wide and snapped a photo of the two of them together. It had been a rough few weeks but everything seemed to be falling into place. 


	16. I Forgot That You Existed

“How many days did I spend

Thinkin' 'bout how you did me wrong, wrong, wrong?

Lived in the shade you were throwin'

'Til all of my sunshine was gone, gone, gone

And I couldn't get away from you

In my feelings more than Drake, so yeah

Your name on my lips, tongue tied

Free rent, livin' in my mind

But then something happened one magical night

I forgot that you existed

And I thought that it would kill me, but it didn't

And it was so nice

So peaceful and quiet

I forgot that you existed

It isn't love, it isn't hate

It's just indifference”

~Taylor Swift~

Once Clarke and Lexa figured out a solid routine, everything became easier and the months flew by. Madi was excelling in school and she had been named captain of her hockey team. Jake was learning and experiencing new things everyday. He had just begun to start crawling and child proofing the house was a challenge.

Jake was a fast crawler who liked to crawl behind things and get stuck. Raven’s twins were doing well too. Madi’s birthday was coming up and wanted to do something with her friend to celebrate. Clarke agreed as long as they could also do something as a family and Madi’s parent teacher conference went well.

Clarke was sure it would be fine, as Madi was a model student. It also would be very entertaining for Clarke and Lexa to sit and listen to one of their best friends talk about their daughter. There was also a Parent Teacher Organization meeting afterwards and Clarke was excited to go. She wanted to be more involved at Madi’s school and figured this was the best way to do it. Lexa was just going along for the ride.

Clarke was cooking dinner while entertaining Jake when Lexa came home from picking Madi up from school.

“Hi babe! We’re home! It smells delicious” Lexa said smiling.

Clarke laughed and turned around to kiss her wife. “You say that everyday. It’s like you love my cooking more than me.” She said with a pout but laughed at her own joke.

Lexa shook her head with a smile. “You’re such a dork. What time are Octavia and Lincoln coming over?” Lexa asked.

Clarke smiled “They should be here at 5:30” Octavia and Lincoln were going to watch Jake for them so they could get a trial run for when their baby is due. 

Lexa set the table and called Madi for dinner. Madi skipped into the kitchen and took a seat next to where Jake was sitting in his highchair.

“Jakey-Jake my dude what is up?” Madi said, giving him a kiss on the head. Jake smiled and babbled at her. She smiled and sat down to eat.

“How was school today Madi?” Clarke asked.

Madi grinned and responded “It was awesome! We were playing Jeopardy in class and I won!. My friend Hannah came in second!” Madi said scooping up a spoonful of green beans. Clarke smiled.

“What’s Hannah’s last name? Maybe I’ll meet her mom tonight and ask if she can come to your birthday outing?” She asked while feeding Jake a spoonful of baby food.

Madi swallowed her mouthful of food before responding “Byrne. Hannah has her cubby right next to me. She was being picked on and I stood up for her. Now we’re best friends!” Madi explained with a grin.

Clarke was proud of Madi. “They don’t pick on you do they?” Clarke asked, slightly concerned. 

Madi laughed “Heck no, I think they’re afraid of me. They just leave me alone.” Madi said with a shrug. The doorbell rang and Madi ran to answer it. “Aunty O! Uncle Lincoln!” Madi said excitedly when she opened the door.

Octavia smiled wide “Madi!” Octavia said as she hugged her. Lincoln smiled “Hi, Madi!” Lincoln said. They walked inside and said hello to Clarke and Lexa.

“Everything you should need is in the living room. We shouldn’t be too late. Thanks again! Bye Madi, Bye Jakey!” Clarke said as she and Lexa left.

Lexa smirked “I think this might be the first time we’ve been alone together since Jake was born.” Lexa said.

Clarke smiled “I think you’re right. Wild isn’t it.” Clarke said, pulling into the school’s parking lot. 

Harper’s classroom was decorated nicely and looked like a really great place to learn. Clarke and Lexa smiled and sat down in the two chairs in front of Harpers desk.

“As you already know, Madi is an exceptionally good student. She works hard, she’s kind to everyone and she has a particular affinity for leading class discussions. She sometimes needs a reminder to pay attention but most students her age do. I don’t really have much else to say but If you have any questions feel free to ask away!” Harper said with a smile. 

“I don't have any questions in regards to Madi but I did want to ask how you are feeling? How’s the baby?” Clarke asked with a smile.

“Baby is doing just fine! I’m surviving.” She chuckled. They chatted for a while before Harper had the next conference. Clarke looked at her watch.

“We should get to the library for the PTO meeting.” Clarke stated. Lexa nodded. Lexa really wasn’t interested in going to the meeting but she tagged along anyway. In a few years she’d have most of these parent’s kids at the high school so she might as well get to know the parents now.

The meeting was pretty boring. It was mostly about class party rules and what to plan for the end of the year celebrations. Afterwards there was time to chat and have refreshments. Clarke went over to the table and grabbed two cups of tea for her and Lexa. When she got back she found Lexa talking to another parent.

“Clarke, this is Sarah Byrne. Hannah’s mom.” Lexa explained. Clarke smiled and shook her hand.

“I’m Clarke. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Madi has told me so many wonderful things about your daughter.” Clarke said smiling. Sarah smiled.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well. Hannah has told me so much about your Madi, I feel like I know her.” Sarah said chuckling. 

They chatted for a while and Sarah looked at her watch. “Oh awesome, my husband should be here soon. I’d love for you both to meet him.” She smiled. A few minutes went by and Sarah smiled. “Oh look, there he is now.” She said as she pointed to the door.

Lexa’s jaw clenched and Clarke thought she felt her heart skip a beat. In walked Finn Collins wearing what looked like an expensive suit. He looked much different now. His hair was much shorter and he had an ample beard.

“Clarke, Lexa, this is my husband Finn Collins.” Clarke faked a smile as Finn shook her hand. Lexa didn’t even flinch when Finn tried to shake her hand.

Clarke panicked and said “I’m sorry, Lexa has a weird thing about men. Don’t worry about her. It’s uh, nice to meet you!” Finn chuckled and put an arm around his wife.

“No worries, what were you guys chatting about?” Finn said with a wink that only Clarke could see.

“We were just talking about their daughter's birthday which is this Saturday. They so graciously invited Hannah to it. We had just exchanged numbers when you got here.” Sarah said as she kissed Finn. 

Lexa looked at her watch. “Oh, shoot. It’s way past Jake’s bedtime. We better go home, my love.” Lexa said to Clarke.

Clarke nodded. She couldn’t wait to get away. This whole situation was majorly uncomfortable. Clarke said goodbye and Lexa pulled her away quickly. Clarke glanced back to see Finn mouth ‘Nice to see you too Princess’ with a sly grin. Clarke turned away quickly as Lexa practically dragged her to the car.

The car ride home was silent. Lexa stared at the road deep in thought just as Clarke stared out the window doing the same. Lexa parked the car in the driveway and neither of them got out.

“What the hell just happened? What are the fucking odds? What are we going to do? Madi is so happy with Hannah as her friend. We can’t just separate them because we have beef with Finn. Fucking hell.” Clarke said exasperated.

Lexa clenched her jaw. She never thought she’d see Finn again after the stunt he pulled at that party in college. Rage boiled deep within her.

“I’m going for a drive...I need to cool down.” Lexa said angrily. Clarke sighed “Let me come with you. We can talk it out.” Lexa nodded as she pulled out of the driveway and drove to the high school.

Clarke looked confused “Why are we here?” Clarke said. Lexa grabbed her gym bag out of the back seat.

“When I’m pissed, I sneak into the gym to punch the punching bag.” Lexa said getting out of the car. 

Lexa changed into a sports bra and shorts before wrapping her hands. Clarke watched in awe. She hadn’t really seen this side of Lexa before and was a little scared if she was completely honest.

Lexa started punching the bag with fervor. “Who the fuck does he think he is?! Acting all smug, playing you like that. That poor woman and child.” Lexa said through gritted teeth.

Lexa punched harder. Clarke honestly didn’t know what to say so she just watched. “We can’t let Madi hang out with Hannah anymore. Finn’s too dangerous and I don’t trust him.” Lexa said.

Clarke sighed “But Lex, she’s so happy. We can handle Finn. Madi can’t know about our history with Finn” Clarke said sadly.

Lexa punched the bag harder. “What if this is some fucked up plan to hurt you? Or worse hurt Madi?” Lexa practically screamed.

Clarke contemplated that thought for a moment before shaking her head. “We’ll keep a close eye on him. I’ll even hire a private investigator” Clarke said.

Lexa groaned in frustration and punched as hard as she could. Clarke noticed blood seeping through the tape around Lexa’s knuckles and was worried now. Clarke placed her hands on Lexa’s shoulders and forced her to look at her.

“It will be okay. I just can’t justify making Madi lose her only friend over something that doesn’t have anything to do with her. We’ll be okay.” Clarke said soothingly as she kissed Lexa passionately. 

Lexa pulled Clarke close and deepened the kiss. Lexa’s hands wrapped around Clarke and she made her way down to Clarke’s ass.

Lexa gave it a quick squeeze, earning a slight moan from Clarke’s lips.

“Let’s take this to my office…” Lexa said with a smirk and Clarke bit her lip. Clarke swiped everything off Lexa’s desk and lifted her onto it. Lexa pulled their bodies together so there was no room left between them. Their clothes were now strewn onto the floor in a messy pile.

Clarke was slow, rhythmic, gentle as she moved down Lexa’s body. Lexa writhed in pleasure as Clarke maneuvered her tongue.

“ _Fuck...Clarke!_ ” Lexa growled, running her hand through Clarke’s hair and gripping tightly. Clarke grinned and looked up at Lexa.

“Feeling better now?” Clarke said, smirking. Lexa breathed heavily and pulled Clarke to her giving her a passionate kiss.

Lexa hopped off the table and pushed Clarke down to return the favor. It didn’t take much for Clarke to lose control.

Now out of breath, Clarke sighed “We better get home. We can talk more about the Finn dilemma tomorrow.” Lexa nodded and handed Clarke her clothes.

They arrived home to a quiet house. The kids had gone to bed and Octavia and Lincoln chatting quietly in the living room. Octavia laughed when she saw the two of them walk into the living room.

They were both sporting nice sex hair and Clarke’s shirt was very obviously inside out. After saying goodbye to Lincoln and Octavia, Lexa and Clarke checked on the kids before heading to bed. There would be a lot to discuss come morning, and Clarke was not ready for the discussion.


	17. Ain't No Rest For the Wicked

“Not even fifteen minutes later after walking down the street

When I saw the shadow of a man creep out out of sight

And then he swept up from behind, he put a gun up to my head

He made it clear he wasn't looking for a fight

He said, "Give me all you've got, I want your money not your life

But if you try to make a move I won't think twice"

I told him, "You can have my cash, but first you know I gotta ask

What made you want to live this kind of life?"

He said

Oh there ain't no rest for the wicked

Money don't grow on trees

I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed

There ain't nothing in this world for free

Oh no, I can't slow down, I can't hold back

Though you know, I wish I could

Oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked

Until we close our eyes for good”

~Cage The Elephant~

Clarke found it hard to sleep. Her mind raced thinking about the events of earlier that night. She walked into Madi’s Room and checked on her. She was very paranoid about what Finn was planning. She peeked into Jake’s room and was relieved to see him sleeping soundly in his crib.

She sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of his room lost in thought. She didn’t know for how long she sat there. She heard the floor creak behind her and she turned around quickly. She sighed in relief when she realized it was just Lexa.

“Can’t sleep?” Lexa said her voice hoarse from all the yelling earlier that night.

Clarke nodded “I can’t turn my mind off. What do you think he wants?” Clarke said looking at Lexa sadly.

Lexa clenched her jaw. “I don’t know but I will figure it out and make sure he can never hurt you or anyone ever again. Try to come back to sleep.” Lexa said yawning as she grabbed Clarke’s hand and gave it a squeeze. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa and hugged her tight. Lexa hugged back and they went back to bed.

The next morning Lexa drove Madi to school and Clarke brought Jake with her to her meeting with a new gallery owner. After her meeting, she took Jake for a walk around the park. She desperately tried to clear her head but it was no use. She was on edge and nothing was going to change that.

She sat down on a park bench and lifted Jake out of his stroller.

“Hi baby boy” She said, kissing his head. He babbled and sat on Clarke’s lap. A bald man with strange head tattoos sat down on the opposite side of the bench and Jake waved and babbled at him.

The man smiled and said “That’s a cute kid you’ve got there.” Clarke smiled nervously. There was something about this man that made her uneasy.

“Thank you...Is that today’s paper?” Clarke asked. The man smiled and opened it.

“Yes it is. Would you like to know your horoscope?” The man asked. Clarke was confused as to why this random man was talking to her, but she was even more confused as to why he looked so familiar. She nodded in hopes that he’d read her horoscope and leave her alone. “It says that you should be careful. Dark times lie ahead. Someone from your past will make a reappearance. An unlikely ally ship will form. Death and destruction lies in the wake. Hold the ones you love near, as fate has its way. Have a good day, Clarke, you never know when it might just be your last.” Titus said with a sly grin before walking away.

Clarke watched the man walk away and held Jake closer to her. “I think it’s time to go home.” Clarke said, taking a shaky breath before heading home. 

Clarke painted and played with Jake all afternoon. She was finishing up Madi’s birthday present. Hannah was sleeping over that night as it was one of Madi’s requests for her birthday. The party tomorrow would hopefully be fine.

She made sure that Sarah would be coming alone because she didn’t want to cause trouble if Finn came too. Sarah said Finn had a business trip so he’d be out of town. She had told Raven and Octavia about Finn but they all decided it was better not to tell everyone else.

Especially with Echo being pregnant again and what happened with Bellamy last time Finn was around. Lexa came home with Madi and Hannah and Clarke made them hotdogs and mac and cheese for dinner. Madi and Hannah went upstairs to play and Clarke sat down on the couch.

“I had the creepiest interaction with some random man today. I think he was a fan. I had seen him at one of my gallery’s before. Did you get any info about Finn?” Clarke asked cuddling into Lexa.

Lexa nodded “It turns out, Finn is the interim CEO of my father’s company. I know my father is in jail but I can’t help but think that they’re somehow up to something.” Lexa said angrily.

Clarke looked at Lexa panic stricken. “I promise nothing bad is going to happen. Madi is going to have the best birthday yet. I’m going to get to the bottom of this I swear but for tomorrow. We’re going to enjoy Madi’s birthday.” Lexa said kissing Clarke.

Clarke nodded and Jake started crying because he couldn’t fit the square block into the circle hole. Clarke chuckled and bent down to where he was playing.

“Silly goose, let Mama help you out.” She moved his hand over to the square hole and Jake clapped his hands when it finally went in. “Mama!” Jake said.

Clarke and Lexa looked at each other wide eyed. “Jake just said his first word!” Lexa exclaimed and scooped up to hug him. Clarke grinned and for the rest of the night they forgot all about Finn and Titus.

The next day Clarke was busy setting up the house for Madi’s party. Madi and Hannah helped Clarke make the cupcakes while Lexa finished putting up the decorations. It wasn’t long until the party was full swing. Madi was extremely happy to be able to have Hannah there to meet her family. Hannah’s favorite’s were probably Monty and Jasper. After cupcakes and ice cream, it was time to open presents.

Clarke smiled at how happy Madi was. She barely even noticed that Sarah hadn’t shown up until the party died down.

“Mrs. Griffin, do you know where my mom is?” Hannah asked while eating another cupcake.

Clarke shook her head “I can give her a call though maybe something came up!” Clarke said with a smile trying not to show her worry.

Clarke went into the other room to call Sarah. “Hey! Is everything alright?” Clarke asked when she picked up the phone.

“Everything is exactly how I planned it, come outside. Alone.” Finn said with a gruff voice. Clarke’s heart pounded and she looked outside to see a black van parked across the street. Clarke snuck upstairs and ran to her closet. She pulled out a shoebox that she kept in the back of her closet.

She had purchased a handgun after the break in but never had to use it. She put on the holster and covered it with her cardigan. She walked downstairs to where Lexa was sitting with Octavia, Lincoln, Murphy and Raven. She whispered something into Lexa’s ear before walking outside.

Clarke’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest as she approached the van. The window rolled down to reveal Finn sitting in the driver's seat.

“Hey Princess, get in and no one else gets hurt.” Finn said pointing a gun at her. Clarke put her hands up but didn’t move. Finn’s eyes darkened and he pulled the trigger. It all happened very quickly. “Clarke no!” Someone called out from behind her as the bullet grazed Clarke’s arm.

Clarke hissed in pain as someone hit her over the head. As she was losing consciousness, she saw a blurry figure, standing there, hands on their blood soaked abdomen. There was no way for Clarke to deny who it was. She called out to Lexa weakly as everything went black. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexa woke up to a sea of bright lights in a bright white room. Suddenly remembering what had happened, she frantically tried to sit up. Pain seared across her abdomen and a pair of hands pressed her back down gently.

“Fucking idiot, you’re still hurt. Relax, welcome back.” Anya said, helping her sit up slowly.

Lexa opened her eyes fully. “Where are the kids? Where’s Clarke? How long have I been down?” Lexa said angrily.

Anya sighed. “The kids are with Raven. You’ve been out for 3 months. They needed to keep you in a medically induced coma so that your injuries could heal. It’s a fucking miracle you even woke up. Clarke...is missing” Anya said shockingly.

Lexa took it in for a moment. She breathed in a sharp breath. 3 months, gone. 3 whole months her kids have been parentless. 3 whole months, Clarke’s been missing. Lexa swung her legs over the edge of the bed and pulled out her IV. Any tried to stop her but she pushed her out of the way.

Lexa groaned in pain as she stood up. Her wound had mostly healed but her body was still sore. She swayed as she tried to take a few steps but eventually found her footing.

“Is there a search party?! Who’s in charge of looking for her?! Take me to my kids, now!” Lexa said furiously. After signing the AMA papers, Anya drove Lexa home. 

Lexa walked into the house and went into the living room. Madi was the first to see her.

“Mom!!” Madi said as she burst into tears and ran over her. Lexa wrapped her arms around Madi and hugged her as tight as her injury allowed her.

“It’s okay, Madi. I’m fine. We’re going to get your Mama back.” Lexa said, placing a kiss on her head. Octavia picked Jake up for Lexa and handed him to her.

Lexa grinned “Look at how big you got Jakey-Jake!” Lexa said sadly. 

“Mama!” Jake said as he wrapped his arms around Lexa’s neck.

Octavia smiled sadly. “It’s good to see you Woods. This is Jaeson, my son. ” Octavia said as she picked up her baby from his carrier.

Lexa smiled sadly “Congrats. I don’t mean to be rude but what the fuck is going on? What’s the plan? What’s being done to find Clarke?” Lexa said angrily.

Octavia nodded. “It’s been difficult, after Finn fled we followed him for days but then we lost him. There had been no leads since, until yesterday. We put out an APB with the local and surrounding law enforcement but since we're a private security company, we don't have much jurisdiction but we’ve been searching anyway.

We got a hit yesterday on Finn using his credit card at a nearby convenience store in downtown Polis. It’s right near an abandoned warehouse owned by your father. We searched there, obviously and found nothing but we think they moved her there after we left. They’re going to check it out tonight. Murphy, Bellamy and Miller are staking it out right now.” Octavia explained.

Lexa nodded and hugged Madi and Jake. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon and this time I’ll have your Mama.” Lexa said as she grabbed her keys and walked out to her car and sped off before anyone could stop her. She pulled up slowly behind the security van and got out.

She walked cautiously over to it and opened the door and got in quickly. “What’s happening? Fill me in!” 

Bellamy shot her a look “Fucking hell, Woods. You scared the shit out of us. Glad to see you’re okay. We saw a Porsche pull up about an hour ago and Finn got out and went inside. We’re waiting for the second target to arrive before we engage. Once both targets are inside we’ll send our team in and extract Clarke after apprehending the suspects.”

Lexa nodded. “Titus is mine. No one lays a hand on him but me.” Lexa growled. Bellamy was about to protest her even coming with them because she’s injured when she put up a hand and that shut him right up.

They waited for two hours before Titus showed up dragging Sarah into the warehouse quickly. Bellamy told them to wait a few seconds before they exited the van and surrounded the backdoor. Lexa held her gun close as Bellamy kicked down the door.

“Stay alert!” Bellamy yelled as they walked in. The warehouse was practically empty except in the back corner a whole house was set up. The TV was on but there was no one around. Bellamy motioned for them to go to the door to the other room. They cautiously made their way over when Finn jumped down from the rafters and punched Bellamy in the face.

Titus heard the commotion and made his way into the warehouse from the back room. Lexa saw red and sprinted over to him. She hit him with the butt of her gun in the face. He spit blood at her face before kicking the gun out of her hand. 

Titus kneed her in the abdomen and she winced in pain as she fell to the ground. Titus stood over her with a sick grin.

“Hello, Alexa. Miss me?” He said as he punched her in the face. Lexa kicked him in the groin and bashed him over the head.

Once he was on the ground, Lexa straddled him and punched him repeatedly in the face.

“You almost took everything from me! All because I’m not the perfect daughter that fits your standard! Well, not anymore!” Lexa screamed and lifted him up by his shirt and slammed his body onto the ground repeatedly. Lexa didn’t stop until she left two people pulling her off of him.

“Lexa, stop! He’s gone!” Bellamy said, pulling her into a hug. Lexa wiped the single tear that fell from her eye and pulled away from Bellamy.

“Clarke! CLARKE!” Lexa yelled. She saw Finn handcuffed, sitting with his hands behind his back. She punched him in the face as she walked by.

“Fuck you” She growled before calling Clarke’s name again.

“Lexa…” Clarke called weakly from the back room. Lexa jogged over to the back room even though it pained her. She opened the door and sighed in relief. “Clarke!”


	18. Not Alone

_“I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

_I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_'Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through…”_

~Darren Criss~

Lexa ran over to Clarke and Sarah who were tied to chairs back to back. Clarke pointed to Sarah.

“She got the brunt of it...please help her first.” Clarke said. Lexa ordered Murphy to cut Sarah free and to call an ambulance. Lexa worked quickly to untie Clarke.

Lexa looked Clarke over. Despite everything, Clarke’s only injuries were a few cuts, a black eye, and deep cuts on her wrists from the ropes. Clarke hugged Lexa tight and cried into her shoulder.

“I-I thought you were d-dead. I-I thought you were d-dead” Clarke said sobbing.

Lexa rubbed her back “Shh everything’s going to be okay. You’re not alone anymore. I’m right here.” Lexa said soothingly.

Clarke nodded and tried to calm down. A wave of nausea overtook Clarke. She pulled away from Lexa and released the meager contents of her stomach onto the floor.

Lexa looked at Clarke concerned “Are you okay?” Lexa said motioning for Miller to hand her water. Clarke nodded and before she could respond Finn butt in from his spot of the floor. “She’s pregnant,” He said defeatedly. 

Raged consumed Lexa and she lifted him off the ground by his throat.

“How dare you violate my wife?” Lexa raged as she choked Finn.

“Lexa stop! It wasn’t Finn! It was me! Stop! You’re going to kill him!” Clarke yelled.

Lexa dropped Finn and looked at Clarke. “What do you mean it was you?” Lexa said breathing heavily.

Clarke looked into her eyes “Right before this happened, I started fertility treatments again, hoping to eventually surprise you.” She laughed dryly, glaring at Finn. “This is not how I pictured it would work out but surprise!” Clarke said with a small smile.

Lexa kicked Finn for good measure and pulled Clarke into a hug. “I’m so glad you’re okay. Let’s get the fuck out of here.” Lexa said with a sigh and helped Clarke out of the warehouse.

Lexa couldn’t even begin to think about the baby until she knew there was nothing wrong with Clarke. Miller and Murphy helped them load Sarah into the first ambulance and Lexa helped Artigas put Clarke into the second.

Bellamy waited with Finn until the police officer took him into custody along with Titus’s dead body. Artigas hooked Clarke up to an IV and started giving her fluids and hooked her to a fetal monitor. Clarke sighed in relief when she heard an odd sounding heartbeat sound.

“There’s an echo..” Lexa noted slightly confused.

Clarke chuckled “I had no idea but that’s not an echo that’s a second heartbeat. We’re having twins.” Clarke said in disbelief. Lexa’s head was reeling. So much had just happened. She stared blankly deep in thought.

“Hey…” Clarke said, placing her hand on Lexa’s. “I’m fine. We’re fine.” Clarke said and squeezed Lexa’s hand.

Lexa relaxed and breathed deeply for the first time since she woke up from her coma. She nodded and squeezed Clarke’s hand tight. “How are the kids?” Clarke said sadly. “I thought about all of you everyday while I was gone.”

Lexa nodded. “They’re as fine as they can be. Raven’s bringing them to the hospital as we speak. Madi’s pretty shaken up. Jake’s fine, I don’t think he understands what happened. He’s gotten so big. He has your eyes.” 

Clarke smiled sadly as tears flowed freely. Lexa held her close until they reached the hospital. Jackson checked her over and bandaged her wounds. Afterwards, he allowed the kids into the room. Madi ran in holding Jake close to her.

“Mama!”Jake said, clapping his hands and giggling. Clarke smiled wide and despite telling herself not to cry, she couldn’t stop herself.

Madi handed Jake to Clarke and wrapped her arms around them both.

“Madi! Jakey!” Clarke said hugging them tight. Madi sobbed into Clarke’s shoulder. “It’s okay Madi, I’m right here. I’m okay” Clarke said soothingly.

Lexa came over and joined the group hug. Clarke smiled at Madi. “Madi, Jakey. You’re going to get two new siblings. I’m pregnant, with twins.” Madi looked at her and smiled.

“What the fuck? Really?!” Madi responded with a shocked but happy look on her face.

Clarke shot her a look “Language, Madi. And yes really.” Clarke said with a yawn.

“How about we let your Mama rest for a while. We can go get food?” Lexa suggested and Madi agreed happily.

Clarke slept well for the first time in months. After her nap, the family spent the rest of the afternoon making up for lost time. Jackson came in to tell them that Sarah would make a full recovery. Clarke was relieved and felt incredibly guilty. She knew it wasn’t her fault that Finn took his anger out on Sarah, but because she was pregnant Finn didn’t want to hurt the babies so he hurt Sarah instead. 

The first few months after returning from her own personal hell were extremely difficult for Clarke. She wrestled with guilt and graphic nightmares. Therapy was helping and of course having Lexa by her side was helping even more but occasionally she would have bad days. Jake started walking and was becoming quite the little trouble maker.

He had gotten into the snack cabinet and painted the kitchen in peanut butter. Clarke couldn’t help but laugh as Jake sat on the floor, covered in peanut butter and enjoying his snack. Lexa was less enthused when she had to clean it up later but found herself chuckling as she finished cleaning it up.

The twins were healthy and Clarke was having a much better pregnancy this time around. Things were slowly getting back to normal just in time for summer. The family was headed to the beach for the day when Madi came downstairs.

“Can I invite Hannah and her Mom? I feel like they could use a break from all the legal stuff too.” Madi asked, grabbing an apple and taking a bite out of it.

Clarke smiled “Of course they can. You know they’re always welcome unless I say otherwise.” She said, finishing up packing their lunches. Madi texted Hannah and helped Lexa load the car. Clarke put Jake into his carseat and got in the car.

“Are Hannah and Sarah coming?” Clarke asked.

Madi grinned. “Yeah! They’re going to meet us there!” Madi said handing Jake his favorite toy. Clarke smiled and Lexa pulled out of the driveway. Clarke rubbed her bump absentmindedly looking out the window.

Lexa smiled in the rearview mirror at Madi entertaining Jake. She grabbed Clarke’s hand and smiled.

“How are the little ones today?” Lexa said with a grin.

“They’re fine. I keep getting kicked in the ribs. One of them has strong legs.” Clarke laughed. They arrived at the beach later than expected due to Clarke's frequent bathroom breaks. They met up with Sarah and Hannah and picked a nice spot on the sand to set up. Madi and Hannah threw their clothes off and ran immediately to the ocean.

Clarke laughed and called after them “Be careful, girls!” Clarke sat down in her chair and placed Jake on the sand. Jake picked up a handful and threw it at Lexa who was setting up the umbrella.

“No, no Jake. We do not throw sand!” Clarke reprimanded him and he pouted.

Clarke handed him a small shovel and bucket to play with. Clarke turned to Sarah and smiled sympathetically.

“How are you doing?” Clarke asked.

Sarah nodded “It’s hard you know? I just feel bad for Hannah mostly. Have the lawyers and Police contacted you yet?” She said taking a Diet Coke out of her cooler.

Clarke nodded “I would rather not go to court but If I must in order to put him away for good than I will. I’m sure you feel the same way.” She said sadly.

Sarah nodded “Do you mind if we talk about something else” Clarke and Sarah said at the same time. They laughed. 

“Great minds think alike. How are you feeling?” Sarah asked with a smile.

“Pregnant as hell.” Clarke laughed as Lexa sat down in her chair.

Lexa grabbed a beer and cracked it open with a smile. “I love summer.” Clarke laughed.

“You just like beer and the beach.” Clarke said holding Lexa’s hand.

The families spent the whole day relaxing at the beach. Jake had fallen asleep early and the girls enjoyed the bonfire. After saying their goodbyes, the families went their separate ways. The adults wouldn’t see each other again until the court date. 


	19. Breathin

_“Some days, things just take way too much of my energy_

_I look up and the whole room's spinning_

_You take my cares away_

_I can so overcomplicate, people tell me to medicate_

_Feel my blood runnin', swear the sky's fallin'_

_How do I know if this shit's fabricated?_

_Time goes by and I can't control my mind_

_Don't know what else to try, but you tell me every time_

_Just keep breathin' and breathin' and breathin' and breathin'_

_And oh, I gotta keep, keep on breathin'_

_Just keep breathin' and breathin' and breathin' and breathin'_

_And oh, I gotta keep, keep on breathin'_

_Sometimes it's hard to find, find my way up into the clouds_

_Tune it out, they can be so loud_

_You remind me of a time when things weren't so complicated_

_All I need is to see your face”_

~Ariana Grande~

The morning of the court date, Clarke paced around their bedroom as Lexa got ready.

“Clarke, I know you're nervous but can you stop pacing please.” Lexa said.

“Lexa, they could convict you. Of course I’m nervous. How are you not?!” Clarke said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Lexa came over to her. “It is going to be fine. It was self defense. Try to relax. I know this is going to be difficult for you and Sarah but it’s necessary. I love you, remember that.” Lexa kissed her.

Clarke sighed into the kiss and went downstairs. Raven made breakfast for the kids and they were all sitting at the table. “Good luck Griff, It’ll all work out.” Raven said as Sarah, Lexa and Clarke said goodbye to their kids and headed to the courthouse.

Clarke could feel her hands shake as she stepped out of the car. They walked into the courthouse and were escorted to the holding room. Sarah was the first witness called into the courtroom. They called Lexa in next. Lexa gave Clarke a kiss before walking into the courtroom. She saw Finn and her jaw clenched. He looked so smug. _If only I had gotten to him sooner we wouldn't have to do this,_ Lexa thought as she took the stand.

Clarke comforted Sarah as she anxiously waited for Lexa to come back. Clarke’s heart raced as the minutes passed with no word from Lexa. Lexa came back red in the face and hugged Clarke tight.

“They want you now. Don’t worry you’ll be okay. I love you.” Clarke kissed her quickly before walking into the courtroom.

Clarke shivered slightly as the courtroom was cold. Her heart pounded as she took the oath. Her eyes met Finn’s and he gave her a sly smirk. She looked away quickly and focused on answering the questions. She gripped the stand to keep herself from panicking.

Finn’s lawyer was relentless. Clarke felt herself losing control. She felt a twinge of pain from her abdomen. Clarke’s head was spinning and her vision went blurry. She closed her eyes for a second.

“I-I need a m-minute,” She said, feeling the bile rise in her throat. She swallowed it down, breathing heavily.

She regained her composure and answered the rest of the questions angrily. When she was finished, she was escorted out of the court room and she bolted for the nearest bathroom. She barely made it when her breakfast made a reappearance.

She heaved until there was nothing left to come up. She felt drained and she slumped against the stall wall bursting into tears.

“Clarke..?” Lexa said softly as she opened the door. Clarke leaned over the toilet and dry heaved. Clarke gasped for air as she felt herself spiral into a panic attack.

Lexa knelt down beside her and rubbed her back.

“Breathe, babe. I’m right here. It’s okay. You’re okay. “ Lexa soothed, rubbing her hand in circles on Clarke’s back.

Clarke tried to catch her breath. After a few minutes, she calmed down and they went back out into the hallway. Clarke fell asleep resting her head on Lexa’s shoulder. The trial lasted all day but eventually the jury decided that Finn was guilty of all charges and was sentenced to life in prison.

Lexa smiled and woke Clarke up “Let’s go home before anyone questions us.” Clarke nodded and they headed back to their car without incident. 

Clarke slept the whole way home. When they got home, Sarah picked Hannah up and they left. Lexa carried Clarke upstairs and took off her business clothes. She tucked Clarke into bed and went back downstairs. She debriefed Raven on how it went and thanked her for staying with the kids.

After Raven left, Lexa sat on the couch and watched a movie with Madi and Jake. Lexa must have fallen asleep at some point because she woke up a while later to a loud scream from upstairs. Lexa rushed up to Clarke.

“Baby, are you okay?” Lexa asked.

Clarke shook her head and said “My water just broke.” Lexa scooped Clarke up and carried her out to the car yelling for Madi to grab Jake and bring him to the car. Lexa drove to the hospital quickly. She parked the car rather shittily and grabbed Clarke to bring her in.

The nurse prepped Clarke for her c-section and soon the twins were born without any complications.

The nurse smiled “You have a healthy baby boy and baby girl!” Lexa grinned down at Clarke. Clarke smiled weakly.

“Abigail Charlotte Woods and Aden Roan Woods.” Lexa nodded happily. Madi and Jake were enamored by their twin siblings.

Jake kept pointing at them and saying “SIB SIB!!” Clarke laughed and kissed his head.

Despite everything that had happened that day, Clarke was happy to finally be back with her loving family. Clarke fell asleep early that night and Lexa sat holding the twins. She was in awe at how strong Clarke truly was. Lexa smiled at Madi as she drew in her sketchbook.

“Life’s a wild ride. But despite all the bad things, there are so many good things.” Lexa said to Madi.

Madi smiled “I love you Mom, I’m so glad that everything finally worked out in our favor” Madi said grinning.

Lexa smiled “You’re absolutely right, Madi. You’re absolutely right.” 


	20. Rhythm of Love (Epilogue)

“My heart beats like a drum

A guitar string to the strum

A beautiful song to be sung

She's got blue eyes deep like the sea

That roll back when she's laughing at me

She rises up like the tide

The moment her lips meet mine

We may only have tonight

But till the morning sun you're mine all mine

Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love”

~Plain White Tees~

  
  


**_5 Years Later_ **

“Madi! Come on, we’re going to be late for your first day of high school! Hurry up!” Lexa yelled up the stairs.

Madi rolled her eyes “I’m coming to give me a minute!” Madi replied, grabbing her backpack.

Lexa shook her head and went back to the kitchen. Clarke was busy making lunches and trying to keep Jake from annoying his younger sister.

“Mom! Jake won’t stop stealing food off my plate, tell him to stooop!” Abby whined.

Clarke sighed “Jake, there’s literally food on your plate. Please knock it off! You're nine years old, start acting like it.” Jake laughed and went back to eating off his plate.

Aden put his strawberries onto Abby’s plate. “I didn’t want them anyway.” He said with a smile before bringing his plate to the sink. 

Clarke smiled. Aden was such a sweetheart. He’d do anything for his siblings. Lexa grinned at her family. She was proud to have such a loving family. Lexa sipped her coffee and helped Clarke finish up the lunches. Madi finally waltzed into the kitchen wearing ripped jeans, a striped t-shirt and her favorite converse.

Clarke smiled “Look who finally decided to join us. Are you hungry?” She said packing Madi’s breakfast to go.

Madi grinned “Thanks, Ma!” She said, grabbing her lunch bag and breakfast.

“Race ya to the car?” Madi said to Lexa with a smirk. Lexa grinned and kissed Clarke goodbye.

“Let’s go! Bye, kids!” Lexa took off before Madi could get a head start. Clarke chuckled and shook her head. Lexa and Madi had started racing pretty much everywhere. It was their little daily ritual. Clarke smiled and handed the kids their lunches.

“Ready to go? Clarke asked, smiling. 

The kids nodded and grabbed their backpacks and headed for the minivan. After having Jake, Clarke quit her EMS job and went back to school to get her elementary school art teacher certification. She now focused solely on art whether her own or working with her kids and their peers on theirs.

Lexa became the superintendent of the school district shortly after. Their friends were thriving just as much as the Woods clan was. Raven’s company was the top name in the industry and she would be receiving a big award for her achievements.

After taking down Titus and Finn, Octavia and Murphy’s private security company boomed, taking on more clients then they could have ever imagined. Monty and Jasper won the Nobel prize for their discoveries in chemistry and started a new science program for kids. Finally, everything was falling into place and things were officially back to normal. It was finally about more than just surviving.

After school, all the families were coming over to the Woods house for dinner. It was Clarke and Lexa’s 10 year wedding anniversary and they couldn't think of a better way to celebrate it than with all the people they loved so dearly. They had to extend the number of chairs and tables they set up to account for the growing of all the families. It was really heartwarming for Clarke to see how far she and her friends had come since their humble beginnings.

Clarke could finally say that she was truly happy. She smiled at the room full of her friends and their families while preparing dinner.

Lexa came over and grinned “Have I ever told you how much I love you” She said kissing Clarke. 

Clarke laughed “Only every time you see me. And I never get tired of it.” Clarke said smiling. “How was your day?” Clarke asked.

Lexa smiled “It was great. Madi and Hannah stopped by my office for lunch. It was so nice.” She said.

Clarke smiled “I’m glad you had a great day. The kids loved their art project for today, it was a great idea thanks” She said putting the food on the table. “Dig in everyone! Dinner is served!” Clarke said smiling as everyone dug in.

She sat down next to Aden and Lexa.

Raven smiled “How was school, kids?” Raven asked.

All the kids started talking at once and Raven laughed and said “One at a time.”

The kids took turns talking about their days. In true preteen fashion, Jordan, Madi and Hannah gave vague answers and went back to having their side conversations. Raven chuckled remembering what it was like to be their age.

The kids went into the living room to hang out while the adults sat in the dining room to catch up. Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand as she took a sip of her wine.

“It’s really crazy to think about how far we’ve all come. I feel like it was just yesterday we were waking up hungover on someone’s couch or getting kicked out of bars for fighting the bouncer.” Clarke said staring straight at Octavia and Raven.

Octavia pretended to be offended. “That was one time Clarke! Are we not going to talk about your interesting coping mechanisms in college *cough* alcohol and meaningless sex *cough* that was so messed up.” Octavia said with a laugh.

Clarke put her hands up in surrender. “You got me there, Blake. You got me there.” Clarke said laughing and mouthing an ‘I love you’ at a very uncomfortable looking Lexa.

Monty laughed taking a sip of his wine. “Hey Lexa, remember that time Jasper almost killed you with that moonshine? Clarke said you were sick all day.” Monty said, smirking.

Lexa glared at him. “That was rude and if that asshole hadn’t moved away I’d yell at him right now.” She said breaking into a sad smile. 

The group nodded in response. Jasper and Maya had moved away a few months earlier and the group was still pretty upset about it. Clarke remembered something funny and broke the sadness with a laugh.

“Hey Raven, remember when you gave Anya a lap dance at my bachelorette party?” Clarke said, smirking.

Murphy choked on his beer and Raven turned beet red and gave a small smile to Anya.

Anya laughed “Honestly, it was probably the best damn lap dance I ever had. It’s a shame you and Murphy worked out.” Anya said laughing.

Murphy smirked “Honestly wouldn't mind a recreation of it” He said, earning a slap and a wink on the shoulder from Raven.

Lexa cleared her throat awkwardly and Clarke squeezed her hand with a laugh. “That’s practically my sister, Murphy. I’d be careful if I were you” Lexa said with a smirk. The adults spent the rest of the night reminiscing of their college years and eventually the younger children got tired and it was time to go home. After everyone left, Lexa helped Clarke clean up from the night. 

They said goodnight to the kids and settled on the couch with a glass of wine and a glass of whiskey.

“Did you have fun tonight, my love?” Lexa asked, smiling.

Clarke sighed happily. “I did. It was the perfect way to spend our anniversary. You know, I think about all I’ve gone through and I’m so glad that I’ve had you with me for it all. I wouldn’t want to go through life with anyone else. Thank you for being one of the best things ever to happen to me.” Clarke said smiling.

Lexa smiled and kissed her passionately. “You have no idea how much you mean to me. I have learned so much from you and I would not be who I am today without you by my side. Thank you for showing how to love again. I love you so much, Princess” Lexa said, smirking.

Clarke grinned and kissed her passionately. “I love you too, Commander Heart-Eyes. Wait there’s one more thing we need to do tonight.” Clarke said as she went into the garage.

She came back holding a jar of Monty’s moonshine and two shot glasses. “Happy 10th Anniversary, babe” Clarke said, pouring the moonshine into the glasses.

Lexa smiled “Happy Anniversary, my love” She said, giving Clarke a kiss. They took the shots with their arms linked together. Lexa smiled when she realized the moonshine was chocolate chip banana pancake flavored. Lexa smiled and turned on her vintage record player. She stuck her hand out as an offering to dance with Clarke.

Clarke gladly accepted and slowly danced to their first dance song 10 years after the first time. The two lovebirds spent the rest of the night in each other's arms reminiscing about all the wonderful and not so wonderful things that had happened in their time together.

It was hard to believe that the two of them had been through so much together. There was no denying that Clarke and Lexa were meant to be. If you had asked Clarke Griffin in her freshman year of college how she thought her life would go, she would have told you she would be alone forever. Even though this was just the beginning of their lives, now more than ever, Lexa and Clarke knew they had found the true rhythm of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I was considering writing a part 3 which would focus on the kids. I also have been considering a few ideas for my next fic if I didn't do that. My first idea would be another Clexa fic but it would be a crossover with a musical. I haven't decided which musical yet. Another idea would be a Bellarke fic AU about rock stars and the life on tour. Another idea would be fic with a similar idea but with Clexa endgame. I'm not sure what I want to do and would really appreciate what the readers would like to see. So please place your requests in the comments and I'll be more than happy to cater towards them! Thanks for joining me on this fabulous journey, I absolutely appreciate every single one of you! You make my life so happy, thank you, thank you, thank you!


End file.
